Lena finds out
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: A story of Lena and Stef's early relationship. Stems off of my story "Mom and Momma". If you are not comfortable with sexual content do not read ch 8,9 and 10. Story will still make sense. rest of sexual parts of story will be in their own fic.
1. Chapter 1

Stef sat in the living room staring off into space as she held a cup of tea tightly between her hands.

"Mommy, watch!" Brandon giggled as he pressed bars on his play piano.

"That's beautiful, Baby," Stef smiled as he continued to play.

"See Daddy?" Brandon asked as he looked up.

"Ofcourse, We'll leave in just a little bit. Give Mommy enough time for you to watch one Ninja Turtles" Stef said as she flipped on the tv, pulling up on of Brandon's favorite episodes.

As Stef finished packing stuff to for Brandon to spend the weekend at Mike's, she looked around. It had been a month and a half and still, she did not want her Baby away fom her. Not like he could stop anything from happening, or that he would ever know but... it was comforting having her child there.

Slipping out her phone she noticed a text "Hey Babe, Brandon's going to Mike's tonight right? Want to come have dinner?" Stef smiled at that, Lena seemed to always be one step ahead of her.

"Sure, dropping him off and 20 minutes, be there in 45?" she sent as she threw the bag onto her shoulder, sighing a little in relief. It would cut a few hours off of having to come home.

"Come on Baby, lets get your coat on," She said as she pulled a windbreaker out of the hall closet and held it out to help her child into it. Brandon talked non stop on the ten minute drive to Mike's, telling her all that he wanted to do that weekend, which seemed to be everything under the sun.

"Hey!" Mike yelled from the front porch when they drove up. Brandon shot out of the car and to Mike, who threw him up into the air. Stef pulled out Brandon's bag from the trunk and headed up the driveway.

"He's recovering from a cold, I put some medication in his bag, he should take it every 6 hours" Stef said as she handed the bag over "Does 7 on Sunday work for you to drop him off?" She asked, ticking through things she needed to tell him about.

"Yeah, that's fine Stef," Mike said a litle awkwardly "How are you?"

"Fine," Stef shrugged "I will see you Sunday. Baby, Give Mommy a hug and I'll see you in two days," She said as hugged the boy tightly and gave him a kiss.

As she was walking back to her car she heard Mike call after her. Surprised when he walked over to her "I, uh, I wanted to make sure you were doing alright" he said finally, looking at the ground.

"I'm fine, Mike, it wasn't your fault," Stef said as she got into the car and slammed the door. Part of her felt like it was. How could he have been so stupid as to go tell all his drunk friends she was seeing Lena. She shuddered as she started the car and drove around to clear her head.

By the time she drove into Lena's driveway her head was clearer. SHe didn't want to think about it or for Lena to know. She smiled when she knocked on the door and Lena yelled to come in. "Hey, Babe," Stef said as she found Lena in the kitchen, her hair piled on top of her head, walking over she wrapped her arms around Lena from behind, kissing her neck softly.

"Hi, Honey" Lena smiled as she placed her hands on top of Stef's "How's B?"

Stef smiled into Lena's shoulder, this woman who never had kids of her own, knew that B always came first "He's doing good. The cold is almost gone. Other than a 'I want Daddy, not you' tantrum this week, it wasn't bad at all."

"That's great," Lena smiled, turning in Stef's arms so they were face to face. Lena kissed her lips softly, smiling when she felt Stef kiss her back for a moment. Breaking the kiss Lena giggled softly "Do you want some wine or a beer she asked as she pulled a wine glass out for herself.

"Wine sounds good" Stef said as she sat on a chair at the table "Anything I can do to help?"

"Can you grab some napkins and silverware?" Lena asked "Napkins are in the second drawer down." She said as she started plating chicken alfredo, warm bread, and a salad, kissing Stef's cheek when she set the plate infront of her.

"YOu didn't have to go to so much trouble, Lena" Stef said as she took a bite, humming at the taste "though you make the most amazing food."

"Yeah but if I didn't cook for you every once in a while you would live off of frozen foods and take out," lena teased, taking Stef's hand and kissing it.

"Yes, well, when I have the extra time when I'm ot working or watching a five year old," Stef said.

"And that's why I make you home cooked meals," Lena smiled as they started to eat in a comfortable silence. Once dinner was done they refilled their wine glasses and made their way to the couch, where they put on _The Kid_, a favorite of both of their's. Stef smiled softly as the 60-year-old Russ started walking towards the plane. She felt Lena turn from where she was snuggled on Stef's chest and kissing started to fall on her jaw. When she felt Lena's mouth head towards her neck she swallowed hard, manuvering them so Lena was back up to her lips.

Lena smiled into the kiss deapening it as they sat face to face. Lena ran her hand up Stef's arm, slowly moving to hold the back of Stef's neck when Stef jumped back, covering her face in her arms and curling into a ball.

"Stef, Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-to- what happened?" Lena asked, trying to gently pry Stef's arms away from her face and middle "Please talk to me." she asked softly.

Stef took a ragged breath and slowly started to uncurl herself, wiping the tears that fell from her face quickly in hopes Lena didn't see them, or at least wouldn't mention them "Nothing, I'm fine, sorry, I had a minor freak out," she said as she sat up.

"Was it something I did?" Lena asked in a small voice "What did I do?"

"Babe, it wasn't ANYTHING you did, it's me."

"You want to break up, don't you?" Lena said with a sigh "You thought you were a lesbian but now that the novelty weared off you want to go back to your husband. That's fine Stef, but at least you could be honest with me."

"That's not it, Lena," Stef said harshly.

"Than what is it? I'm tried of being pushed away from you," Lena yelled as she stood up "I'm not good enough? I don't... don't know. Tell me, because I'm about done."

Stef had tears running down her face. Not only did that man take her sense of security in her own house but now she was going to loose Lena over it "I was raped, ok?" She yelled to hide her tears as she started to walk towards the door, grabbing her keys off the coffee table.

"Stef?" Lena said a little confused as she saw her leaving, when Stef opened the door something snapped in her and she started running "Stefanie, wait, Baby!" she yelled as she ran to where Stef was getting in her car "Come back inside, please" she said as Stef sat in the drivers seat, almost in a trance.

"Lena" she said tirdly "I c-can't do this right now. I can't fight with you." she whispered.

"Well, come on, and we won't fight," she said as she kissed Stef's forhead, closly judging Stef's reaction. Stef got out of the car and followed Lena slowly back into the house "Come on," she said softly, walking back to her bedroom.

"Lena," Stef said as her eyes widened and her breath started to quicken.

"No,no, not that, trust me, ok?" Lena said softly. Sitting Stef on her bed while she rifeled through dresser drawers "Do you have plans tomorrow or any reason you have to go home tonight?" Lena asked as she pulled a couple loose t-shirts out of her drawer and threw them at Stef, who shook her head. "Ok, now you have to be honest with me, would it make you uncomfortable to spend the night, I know you haven't yet," Lena asked as she turned to Stef for a moment, who again shook her head.

Lena pulled out a package of sports bras "I bought these on a whim but they are a little big for me, they should fit you perfect," she said as she pulled a white one out and threw it on the bed along with a pair of short shorts, longer basket ball shorts, and a pair of PJ pants "There is anything possible you could want to wear to bed. I don't care what or how much you do or don't wear, and if you don't like any of this feel free to look through my dresser" Lena smiled, kissing Stef gently "I'll be out in the living rook to give you privacy, come out when you're ready, alright?" She smiled.

Stef nodded "Yes, thank you" she said, seeming to come back to herself more. Lena kissed her once more before going out to the living room and sipping on her glass of wine while her head realed. Stef hadn't said anything about this before, and now she understood. "Hey Baby," SHe smiled when Stef walked out in a tight tank top with the sports bra underneither and a pair of shorts Lena hadn't pulled out, they were sort of loose and came down halfway to her knees, "I'm going to go get changed," SHe said as she set her glass down, walking to Stef "And you look beautiful in my clothes" she grinned.

In a few minutes Stef heard Lena come out from the bedroom "You need anything before we go lay down?" She asked as she threw the plates in the sink and turned off the lights.

"No," Stef smiled as she turned the tv and dvd player off. In Lena's bedroom Stef kind of stood to the side. SHe wasn't sure how to- or wat to do. Eating dinner togehter, snuggling on the couch, all those things seemed to come second nature to her.

Lena crawled under the covers and scooted to the left side "YOu can come in too, you know," She smiled "I don't expect you to sleep on the floor."

Stef giggled nerviously before slipping under the covers on the right side, she didn't know that in ten years it would be considered her side. Stef's throat caught as she felt engulfed by the scent that was Lena "Can we snuggle?" Lena asked, holding her arm out, Stef went to pull Lena onto her chest, like they always did when they snuggled, but Lena shook her head "Ok, I mean, can I hold you? I just really want to hold you right now," she smiled softly. Stef's breath hitched but nodded, scooting closer. and gingerly laying her head on Lena's chest, trembling slightly.

"You don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable, or if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, let me know, ok?" Lena asked as she felt Stef start to relax against her.

"No, I'm ok, I-I like it" Stef murmered, pressing her face into Lena's chest and breathing deeply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked softly, as she started running her hand up and down Stef's back. When she went to Stef's lower back, Stef flinched, so Lena worked her way back up.

Stef shook her head quickly, pressing her face, Lena took that gesture to pull Stef closer to her, holding her tightly in her arms "It was one of Mike's drinking buddies," she said as Lena felt Stef's face clentch "Wanting to show Mike that I just needed to be satisfied" she spit out, wrapping her arms tightly around Lena. Lena didn't know what to say so she kissed Stef's temple, though Stef seemed to want to end the conversatino there.

"Are you wearing something under this?" Stef asked, pointing to Lena's shirt. Lena nodded "Can you take your shirt off?" she whispered. Lena smiled sofly, pulling the loose t-shirt over her head and Stef peeled off her tank top, breathing in deeply when she wrapped herself around Lena once again, her pale skin coming in contact with Lena's mocha skin. She felt safe, and she felt like it was going to be ok.

"Thank you," she murmered, as her eyes struggled to stay open as her cheek rested on Lena's sports bra clad chest.

"Go to sleep, Baby" Lena murmered as her own eyes started to drift,"I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Shopping

**AN- Ok, this was going to be a one shot but I kept getting requests for a follow up, so I thought I'd add another chapter. If you don't like something happening to Stef, don't read the story. I got a few people saying they didn't like it because I made Stef the victom, and truthfully. I felt like I made her someone who went through something. If you read Mom and Momma (another one of my stroies) you will understand this one. And of course Stef was hesitant getting in bed with Lena. I'll tell you, the first time I slept in my girlfriend's bed, I was scared out of my mind. Stef isn't a victom, she is someone trying to overcome something and get comfortable in her new relationship. For those who do like it, what do you think of starting this as a mini story of Lena's and Stef's beginning relationship? **

Lena smiled when the sun hit her eyes in the morning. Stef was laying on top of her chest and had her ear against Lena's heart, their breathing was in synch. Part of Lena wished she could wake up like this every morning. Lena ran her hands through Stef's hair, realizing she hated Stef's bangs. It made it so the veiw of that beautiful face was skewed, though she could still see the peacefulness of Stef's face, slight unturned lips. It was such a contrast to the uniformed Stefanie.

Stef started to stir and Lena rubbed her back, dipping her hand under the back of the band and scratching lightly. She didn't know about Stef but she rarely wore sports bras to bed and her's had started to itch. Though she was glad she had thought of it. She didn't think Stef would have wanted to be _that_ skin to skin yet. And Lena couldn't blame her, "Morning, Baby" Lena said softly as Stef lifted her head and looked around, before looking up at Lena.

"Morning" She whispered,dipping down and kissing the exsposed skin on Lena's shoulder "Sorry if I smoothered you," she laughed lightly, rolling so she was laying on her side next to Lena, playing with the ends of Lena's hair.

"No, you were right where I wanted you," Lena smiled, turning so she could face Stef, who pulled her into their normal cuddling position, "Do you want to talk?" She asked softly, running her hand down Stef's face.

"Honestly, no," Stef said as she pulled Lena tightly against her, "It happened, you know, that's all that matters. That you don't think I'm pushing you away."

"Stef I didn't mean-" Lena got out before Stef cut in.

"Lena, I would have thought the same thing you did, alright?" She asked as she pulled Lena up slightly so they were face to face, "It wasn't fair that I didn't give you any type of warning that something happened and I'd be a little on edge. You had every right to be afraid I was having second thoughts, but Lena, I love you."

"You-you what?" Lena stuttered with a grin on her face, propping up on her elbow "Say that again?" she asked

Stef laughed "I love you Lena Adams."

"I love you, too" Lena whispered, dipping her head down to kiss Stef, Stef kissed her back for a moment before pulling away laughing.

"Ok, Ok, Morning breath, and I didn't even brush my teeth last night."

Lena giggled, rubbing her nose lightly against Stef's jaw "What are you doing today?" She asked as she found her shirt that she had thrown on the side of the bed, pulling it on.

"I didn't have plans. I thought I might go stock my dad's fridge, check on him," Stef shrugged as she pulled the tank top she was wearing the night before on.

"You want help doing that?" Lena asked as she walked into the bathroom and dug around for an extra tooth brush.

"Lena, you don't want to see my dad," Stef said as she tried to get her bearings together "He took this relationship the hardest. I don't trust him not to hurt you," She said, taking the toothbrish from Lena and starting to brush her teeth.

"I have to meet him some time, Baby, and I don't think it'll get any easier the longer we wait."

Stef sighed "Ok, just not today, alright? You could help me shop and ride with me? Believe me, my visits are never longer than the time it takes to throw stuff in the fridge now a days."

"Ok," Lena agreed. She would take anything she was given. Other than dates and the 15 minutes Stef took every day to come early to the school to catch up before Brandon got out, they don't get to spend enough time together. Last night was the longest they have ever been together, and she really didn't want it to end.

"So, We can stop by my house so I can get some clothes and then we'll head to Fred Myers," Stef said as she finished brushing her teeth "Though right now, we should drive through Starbucks" She said, splashing water over her face.

"Ok, but first you have to kiss me," Lena smiled, placing her arms on Stef's waist "Say it again?" She asked.

"I love you," Stef said with a soft smile, leaning in and kissing Lena slowly.

Lena's first instinct is to hold Stef's neck, bring her closer to her so she could soak in all that was Stef. But she knew that would end badly, so instead she brought her hand to Stef's face, holding it gingerly before breaking the kiss and breathing deeply "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will your dad eat wheat bread?" Lena asked as she went through the bread aisle "What about a 9 grain one?" She asked as she pulled a loaf of bread down.

"Probbly not," Stef laughed lightly, pulling a thing of potatoe bread off the shelf "He'll eat this though.

Lena rolled her eyes, "you obviously got your eating habits from your dad."

"Hey!"

Lena shrugged "Just telling you the truth."

Stef realized how good it felt to do grocery shopping with Lena. When she was with Mike, and even after, it always felt like a chore. But Lena made it fun, "What should we do for dinner?"

"Oh, so your extending your invitation another evening?" Lena smirked.

"No, I figured you should spend the night while Brandon is at his Dad's," Stef said with a raised eyebrow "But if you don't _want_ to, you don't have to."

"Ofcourse I want to," Lena said as she threw the bread back on the shelf "So what about dinner?" she asked as they kept walking. Lena stopped as she saw pizza dough on sale "What about home made pizza?"

"You do realize there are places that do that for you, and bring it to your house cooked, right?"

"This is more fun," Lena said as she threw two pre made bags in the cart and started towards finding toppings and gathering the rest of stuff for Stef's father.

Lena wante to face the man she hope would one day be her father-in-law. But she also wanted to respect Stef, so she sat quietly in the car as Stef brought groceries in. It wasn't more than ten minutes before Stef walked out of the house, walking a little stiffer and a face set in a neuteral expression. Lena looked towards the house and saw Stef's father standing at the doorway. If his looks could kill, she would be dead "ready to head to my house?" Stef asked as she climbed in the drivers seat.

"Yeah, you ok?" She asked as she looked back once more where Frank was shutting the door.

"I'm fine, Love," Stef said as she slipped her hand into Lena's and started to drive.

"I like that," Lena smiled.

"What?"

"You called me 'Love'"

"It just kind of slipped out, is it ok?"

Lena nodded with a grin as she let go of Stef's hand so she coul put both hands on the wheel an instead rested her han on Stef's thigh.


	3. Pizza

**AN- so the second part of this story happened in real life for me. My girlfriend was trying to help me overcome past abuse. SHe says I like Stef so much because I would be her twin, stubborn, hard headed, and not want to admit something is going on. I hope you like this chapter!**

"So, the flour is supposed to go on the cutting board, not all over you," Lena giggled as she looked over at Stef, who had seemed to get the white powder on eveything but the board.

"It's not my fault!" Stef laughed as she tried throwing some down again.

"well, not throwing it woud help..." Lena said as she poured a little on for Stef.

"Ok, so now you take the rolling pin, or bottle of wine sense you don't have a rolling pin, how do you bake anything without a rolling pin?"

"For me baking involves opening a Pillsberry canister," Stef said as she took one of the wine bottles.

"Oh, Lord," Lena said shaking her head "Alright, so you roll it into a circle, well, maybe you should do a rectangle."

"Alright, Julia Child," Stef rolled her eyes as she started to roll out the dough "it won't stay rolled," she said exsaperated.

"Maybe I should ask Laura to do cooking in the classroom so someone in the house could make something," Lena teased.

"Like I would let the 5 year old near the oven."

"I trust Brandon more than I trust you."

"Alright, so now what?" Stef asked as she finished the dough, that was at least in a semi rectangle.

"Toppings" Lena said as she finished her's, a pefect circle.

"Ok, thanks for showing off there," Stef said as she kissed Lena's shoulder and gabbing the grocery bag off the table "What's this?" she asked as she pulled out something rectanglar wapped in it's own grocery bag.

"I couldn't resist," Lena said sheepishly as Stef opened the bag to see the newest Land Before Time movie "Brandon wouldn't stop talking about it the other day at recess."

"You will take over as his favorite person pretty soon," Stef said with a smile, shaking her head "I'll put it on his bed for him to see when he gets home."

"You're not mad, are you?" Lena asked.

"Of course not, though I think pretty soon I'll have to sit him down and talk to him about us. I know he thinks the world of you. THe other day he was telling me how he talked to you all through lunch and you made him go play before he didn't have any more recess."

"He's just so sweet," Lena shrugged as she pulled toppings out of the bag and started to open them "I like that he's comfortable with me, but I also want him to play with friends and not get teased for hanging out with Miss. Adams all the time."

"It means a lot to me that you care about Brandon so much. I was worried, sense you never had kids, how it would work."

"Stef, I know B comes first, I wouldn't be with you if he didn't," Lena assured "Ok, so we have pesto, red sauce, peperoni, onions, mushrooms, chicken..."

"Pesto, mushrooms, chicken? We're making pizza, right?"

Lena rolled her eyes "I'll start carlmalizing the onions and sauting mushrooms," Lena said, pulling out a frying pan.

Stef leaned against the counter beside her, Watching Lena work effortlessly. Stef had to admit, she was a clutz in the kitchen, Lena could do circles around her.

"See something you like?" Lena said with a raised eyebrow as she noticed Stef staring at her.

"Ofcourse," Stef winked as she went back to the bag and decided to start grating cheese.

Once the pizzas were in the oven Stef and Lena sat down on Stef's couch. flipping on the news as Lena snuggled on top of Stef, curling into her girlfriend, "I love you," Lena whispered into Stef's shoulder.

"I love you, too," Stef murmered, running her fingers through Lena's hair.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Lena asked, pulling Stef out of a comfortable headspace.

"Who?"She asked as she looked down at Lena and couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. Lena's body complimented her's, where Stef had a toned stomach and muscles, Lena was thin, yet her whole body had the tinest layer of softness; Stef's hands were somewhat rough, caused by her job of handling criminals all day, Lena's were soft and smooth.

"Brandon," Lena said as she looked up at Stef and smiled. She could see the bliss in Stef's face.

"I was thinking tomorrow when he gets home. It would make seeing you easier, and I don't see this relationship ending anytime soon," Stef said as she ran a hand down Lena's face a traced her defined jawline.

"I hope not," Lena smiled, sighing when she heard the timer go off, pushing herself up and grabing an oven mitt. She laughed at the contrasts of pizzas. Stef's had red sauce and was pilled high with pepperoni and chicken, and double the cheese it needed. Lena's was covered in a pesto that while cooking, and bubbled up into the cheese, onions, mushrooms, and chicken were sprinkled around "You have to at least try some of mine" Lena laughed when she saw Stef staring at it weirdly.

"It's green..."

"You sound like one of the 7 year olds at school, it's pesto, ofcourse it's green."

"Alright,"Stef mumbled, reaching into the fridge.

"We're having home made pizza, what do you need tabasco for?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night the two headed towards the bedroom, after a pretty heated make out session. Stef felt light headed from the euforia, and was thankful that Lena didn't push her farther, she wasn't ready for that yet. It was like being a teenager, the awkward first time all over again, though now she had to deal with a horrifying experience thrown in the mix.

While she turned the bed down, Lena dressed in the bathroom. Stef's breath caught when she saw Lena. She was wearing a pair of shot shorts with a sorts bra and tight tank top over it. Stef had also thrown on a sports bra and had thrown on a pair of loose, but short, shorts and a t-shirt.

"I didn't know what you would be comfortable with me wearing," Lena shrugged, as she watched Stef stare at her.

Stef tried to make a coherent thought "Th-that's fine," She breathed. As Lena crawled into the bed Stef did the same thing, imediatly curling into Lena's side, running her hand up Lena's tank top the run over the smooth skin. Lena kissed Stef a few times before scooting downwards so she was face to face with Stef. Before kissing her lips, trailing kissed along her jawline up to her ear, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, or try and push you father than you are ready for, but I want to try and help you ovecome your fear of someone touching your neck, alright?" she asked softly, peppering Stef's ear with kisses. Stef nodded, "Tell me to stop, or if you need me to do anything to make you more comfortable, ok?" She whispered, waiting for another nod before trailing butterfly kisses downwards towards Stef's collar.

Stef swallowed hard and tried to keep her eyes trained on Lena as Lena softly kissed the base of Stef's neck "Lena" She whispered as her stomach flipped horridly,

"What can I do?" Lena asked softly as she stopped her minstations.

"Talk to me," Stef asked softly, trying to keep the shame out of her voice "Remind me that it's you."

Lena nodded "I'm sorry, Baby, I should have thought of that before hand" She said as she started kissing Stef again, smiling when Stef leaned her head to the other side to give her a little more access "I love you, Stefanie, So much, I didn't know I could love anyone as much as I do you" she whispered as she trailed open mouth kisses upward "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lena continued for a few minutes before lifting her head to kiss Stef slowly.

Stef looked wrecked, a mixture of lust and fear. Lena knew it wouldn't change overnight, but did feel like it was a step in the right directing, Stef not flinching away like she had done the night before "Do you want to sleep like we did last night?" Lena asked as Stef turned towards Lena who was laying back. Stef nodded, pulling the t0-shirt over her head before taking the hem Of Lena's shirt, taking the small smile as a yes, pulling it over her head.

Lena opened her legs and pulled Stef of top of her, so they were chest to chest. Stef imediatly turned her head so that her ear was against Lena's heart, the soft rythem soothing, their breathing coming in sync easily.

"I love you," Lena whisperes as she pulled the blanket over both of them, stroking Stef's hair.

"I love you, too, Lena."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hello everyone! I'm going back and forth between doing a chapter on this story and a chapter on my other one. This chapter happens before the talk with Brandon. In other news. I just got some news from my doctor and was diagnosed with something bad. I don't know how often I'll be able to update (or I might be able to update more since I'll be stuck at home hospital) I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I loved writing it. **

Lena woke up to Stef carefully crawling off of her, looking over at the clock it read 4:13 in the morning "Baby, what are you doing so early?" She asked, her heart breaking a little when she saw Stef's red eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Love," Stef said quietly "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make some coffee," she said as she walked out of the bedroom. Lena sat for a moment trying to decide what to do before pulling herself out of bed. Looking in Stef's drawer she found an oversized t-shirt, pulling it on as she walked out into the kitchen where Stef was staring off into space as the coffee maker hummed.

"Did you make enough for me?" Lena asked as she sat beside Stef, resting her elbows on the table.

"Ofcourse, but you really didn't have to get up. It's early," Stef said as she took one of Lena's hands in her's.

"I was suddenly very cold," Lena said with a smile "What are you doing up so early?" She asked again.

"Didn't sleep much," Stef said, brushing Lena off as she stood and poured two cups of coffee.

"Are you worried about telling Brandon?" Lena asked as she grabbed creamer out of the fridge, pouring some in her cup before handing it to Stef.

"No," Stef said as they made their way to the living room, Stef curled up on one side of the couch as Lena sat next to her, staying silent for a few moments "Kept having nightmares," she said offhandidly, staring off into space. She didn't want Lena to make a big deal out of it but she also knew hiding it from Lena would make her mad.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Lena said softly.

"It's not your fault," Stef replied leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I'm not sorry it happened," Lena smiled sadly, setting her drink down and wrapping an arm around Stef "What do you have to get done today?"

"Umm, some paperwork for the last two arrests, then hopefully catch up on some sleep maybe, doze on the couch before Brandon comes home. What about you?"

"Nothing that can't be put off a day or two if you want me to stay," Lena smiled as Stef snuggled into her.

"It's going to be boring here, I'll probably sleep a lot of the time that I'm not doing paperwork, or watch mindless movies."

"I have papers to grade in my overnight bag, plus, dozing on the couch with the woman I love sounds like a great way to spend my Sunday" Lena smiled. Stef looked at her and smiled back softly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lena smiled, kissing her cheek "Though paperwork should come later and movie and dozing should be now," She said as she stood up and looked through Stef's movies, "What do you want to watch?" She asked, though looking back she saw Stef's eyes were already closed, a small smile on her face. Lena threw in _13 going on 30 _before pulling off the over sized shirt and climbing onto the couch and snuggling into Stef's side, letting her head rest on one of Stef's breasts.

"You're going to have to share that with B," Stef mumbled as she pulled them into a laying position, pulling one of Lena's arms so it wrapped around her stomach.

"What?" Lena laughed.

"He says they are his 'pillows'"

Lena giggled, rubbing her nose against Stef's chest and kissing it lightly through the sports bra before laying her head back down "They make good pillows."

"You're just as bad as him," Stef says sleepily as she grabs the throw blanket off of the back of the couch and tosses it over the both of them.

"Mmm, I may be but I like them," Lena said as she threw a leg over Stef's and ran a hand up and down her side "but we should sleep now" she mumbled feeling herself becoming drowsy. She could tell Stef was as well, but every minute or so she would turn or shake her head, seemingly trying to stay awake. "Go to sleep, Baby," she murmered, "I will not think less of you if you have a nightmare, infact, I wish you would have woken me up last night," she said as she scootched around so Stef was laying half on her.

"I don't wan to worry you," Stef said as she closed her eyes "Mmm, my pillows, and I don't have to share," she smiled, nuzzling into Lena's chest.

"You're worrying me with refusing to sleep, Baby" Lena said softly "I've noticed this last week when you visited you seemed off, so you can't tell me you've been sleeping well before. But with me here, at least I can wake you up if you have a nightmare, and you don't have to worry about upsetting me," she said firmly, pulling Stef so she was ontop of Lena like they had been the last two nights, it seemed the only way to get Stef to not fight sleep.

"K, I'll set my alarm for an hour," Stef said as she tried to get up, though Lena wrapped her arms around Stef's back

"Don't worry about time, just sleep."

Stef sighed but snuggled onto Lena, who smiled when rested her head on one breast, and placing her hand lightly on the other. Lena ran her hand up and down Stef's back slowly as she watched Stef slowly stop fighting to keep her eyes open and relax completely into Lena. Lena closed her eyes once Stef had fallen asleep, Stef was kind of heavy, but she had come to love the weight nestled on top of her.

Lena woke up a few hours later to Stef mumbling and moving around, her legs snapping tightly shut "Baby, Love, wake up," Lena said softly "You're ok" she said again, finding she was landing on empty ears, "Stef, Baby" She said louder, struggling but getting them into a sittling positing and wrapping her arms tightly around Stef as her eyes snapped open "You ok?" Lena asked pushing Stef's hair out of her face. Stef nodded silently and took a deep breath, rubbing her hands over her face

"I'm fine, Love." she said horsely, grabbing the throw blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders, suddenly feeling very exsposed.

"Here," Lena smiled, handng her the t-shirt she had pulled out of Stef's drawer earlier that morning. Stef tried to smile back, pulling it over her head. Lena got up to grab herself a shirt, coming back to see Stef huddled against one side of the couch, holding the pillow that Lena was just laying on against her chest and burrying her head in it.

"Why don't we restart the movie?" Lena asked, as she sat down with a small smile, snuggling into Stef's side and pressing play. After a few minutes Stef raised her head, wrapping an arm around Lena "Feeling better?" Lena asked carefully, not sure how Stef would respond, though she did with a warm smile and a kiss to Lena's temple.

"Yes, thank you for being here" She said as she ran her thumb along the dip of Lena's shoulder. A few minutes into the movie Stef turned to Lena, kissing her deeply, directing Lena's face gently to the side as she explored the other's mouth, easily leading them into a laying position as she straddled Lena's hips. Kissing down her neck and across the base of it. Before looking back up at Stef with wide eyes, breathing deeply and started to giggle

"That was unexpected," she smiled, running a hand down the front of stef.

"Sorry," Stef smiled, resting her hand against Lena's face for a moment and smiling the first real smile Lena had seen this morning.

"You don't have to ever be sorry for doing that," Lena assured. She figured Stef just needed to feel strong again, taking the lead, and she was happy to let her. Stef went back to kissing her for a few minutes before resting her face in Lena's neck, breathing hard "You ok?" Lena smiled, kissing Stef's temple and running her fingers through Stef's hair for a moment.

Stef hummed in response, trying to get ahold of herself. Doing these types of things used to be about making Mike happy, trying to fit in in highschool. But now her body tingled down to her toes " I'm great," She breathed, lifting to kiss Lena's lips lightly, seeing Lena's eyes slightly dialated "Sorry, the last couple days we have done nothing more than this, it's just..."

"Hey, hey" Lena shook her head, kissing Stef's lips "Whenever your ready, it could be months from now and I wouldn't care, alright?" she asked.

Stef nodded with a smile "I love you," she whispered, resting her forhead against Lena's.

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that, Baby" Lena smiled, "I love you too. But we should probably act like adults for a while and get paper work done," she laughed when Stef pouted.

Stef climbed off Lena and helped pull her up "I'm going to start another pot of Coffee and get breakfast started," she smiled, kissing her gently "Grab a shower if you want, do whatever and then we can start on paperwork."

Lena walked out to Stef's car and grabbed her folders full of worksheets she had to grade and the clothes she brought before taking a quick shower. When she got out she pulled her hair up and threw on clothes. Walkng into the kitchen she found Stef in jeans and a button down flannal shirt, her hair pulled back and glasses on, writing feverishly on a report.

"There's bagels and cream cheese, fruit, and coffee," Stef smiled when she looked up "I never get to see you out of work clothes" she winked, her eyes traveling down Lena's top and tight jeans.

"I could say the same thing about you," Lena smirked, kissing Stef before grabbing her coffee mug and popping a plain bagel in the toaster.

"I asked Mike to bring B home early," Stef said looking up, "I was thinking... well, there are some things you are going to have to talk to him about, mainly about what's it going to be like at school. What he should call you, if it's ok to say we're dating. You don't have to be here for the whole conversation, I just didn't want o decide those things for you."

"Stef" Lena tried to stop Stef's rambling "It's fine. I have no problem being here while you talk to Brandon, and talking to him also," she smiled as she started to spread cream cheese on her bagle. Part of her was excited to see Brandon, she was already in love with the little boy. She was also nervious, what if he didn't accept her as Stef's girlfriend.

The two of them worked for a couple hours in a peaceful silence. Like teenagers they would look up from their work, blush and then look back down. Once Lena was done correcting her students' work she took the empty plates and mugs and put them in the dishwasher.

"I could have don't that, Love," Stef said as she stuffed the papers into a couple manilla envelopes.

Lena shrugged "don't wory about it," she smiled "How long until Mike drops Brandon off?"

Stef looked at the clock "about an hour."

Lena smiled and took Stef's hand, leading her to Stef's bedroom "Why then we should spend that time continuing what we were enjoying earlier" she said as they entered the bedroom "expecially since we won't be able to for quite a while" she said as she pulled them on the bed, continuing with their make-out session. A half hour later they were snuggled on the bed, Stef on her back with one arm thrown aver her head, the other under Lena who was laying on her stomach and resting her head on Stef's chest, looking up at Stef who's lips were swollen and red.

"You know, once I talk to Brandon we won't have to go so long without seeing eachother, other than when I come see you in the afternoons that is" Stef smiled. She loved their few minutes when Lena's class was already out for the day and Brandon's was still in session, but it wasn't the same.

"I could always come visit. Or you guys could come over to my place some evenings," Lena smiled. Stef hummed in agreement, sighing when she heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly she stood up, brushing her hair quickly as Lena walked behind her, "Hey Baby!" Stef exclaimed when she opened the door, Brandon flinging himself into her arms

"Mommy! I missed you."

"I missed you too, Buddy," she smiled, kissing him.

"Miss. Adam's!" Brandon squeeled, jumping down from Stef and hugging Lena around the waist.

"Hi Brandon," she smiled, hugging him quickly and ruffling his dark hair. For a moment he smiled before frowning,

"Am I in trouble Miss. Adams?"

"Why would you be in trouble?" she asked, very confused.

"Because when Collin's Mommy and Daddy came to talk to you he got in big trouble."

"No, I just came to see your mom," she reasured him, looking up when Mike cleared his throat.

"yes, I would like to know what Miss. Adams is doing here also," he said, looking at Stef and then Lena.

"B, there is a present for you on your bed, why don't you and Lena go see what it is,"

"Ok, Mommy," Brandon smiled, grabbing Lena's hand "Come n Miss. Adams, I'll show you my room. It's neat!" In his room Lena watched as Brandon went to his bed "Land Before Time!" he excliamed, hugging it to his chest.

"Yes, I remembered you telling me how much you liked it so I thought you should have your very own copy," Lena smiled.

"Thank you Miss. Adams!" Brandon smiled "Can we go watch it?" he asked.

"Let's wait a few minutes and let your Mommy and Daddy talk, ok? Let's do something in here."

"Let's color," Brandon said as he pulled a Lion King and a Land Before Time coloring book out off of his shelf "Which one do you want to color in?"

"I like them both, you pick one" Lena smiled as Brandon grabbed the Land Before Time one and handed her the other, opening his tub of crayons. They colored in silence for a few minutes before Lena heard raised voices, she carefully pushed the door shut and started singing one of the songs that the music teacher had been teaching the kids, Brandon quickly joining in.

20 minutes later Stef opened the door and her heart melted, Lena and Brandon were laying on their stomachs side by side working on a picture together and singing. "Hey Little Man" she sat down beside them as the song ended, rubbing Brandon's back "Me and Miss. Adam's wanted to talk to you."

"Are you sure I'm not in trouble?" Brandon asked looking up.

"No you're not. We are sure." Stef smiled as Lena sat up and Brandon crawled into Stef's lap.


	5. The talk and dinner

**AN- What can I say? Three updates between the two stories in less than 24 hours. I'm bored out of my mind it this hospital, I'm sure it'll be different after surgery and once chemo is started, but for the moment, I feel alright besides pain and tiredness. If you don't read my other story, the diagnosis was stage 3 breast cancer. Tuesday I will have surgery to remove both of my breasts, and then extensive chemo. **

"Well," Stef said as Brandon snugled into her lap "Do you remember when we talked about how Daddy was moving to a different house and he might have special friends over?" Stef asked.

"You mean Like Angelique who came and visited Daddy on Friday. And Sarah who was in Daddy's bed this morning," Brandon asked inocently, causing Stef to look at Lena over his head with wide eyes.

"Yes, well, like that, yes. Most people don't have so many special friends," Stef said carefully "But, how would you feel about Mommy having a special friend?"

"Like a boyfriend? Sarah says girls have special friends that are boyfriends and boys have special friends that are girlfriends."

"No, Mommy would have a girlfriend," Stef said as she ran her hand through Brandon's hair "Are you ok with that?"

"I guess?" Brandon said "Is she going to be nice?"

Stef smiled, kissing his forhead, tention leaving her body when she felt Lena squeeze her leg "Ofcourse, Mommy wouldn't have a friend that was mean to you."

"What's her name?" Brandon asked, as Stef grinned.

"It's Lena," Stef said, smiling over at Lena who was sitting beside them.

"Miss. Adams is going to be your girlfriend?" Brandon asked looking up at Lena with his mother's raisd eyebrow.

"If that's ok with you," Lena said softly, thrown off balance when Brandon flung himself at her

"Miss Adams is my favorite friend!" Brandon said happily, hugging her tightly. Lena let out a relieved chuckle, hugging him back as Stef watched the moment between them.

"When we're not in school you can call me Lena if you want, Sweetheart," Lena said when he looked back up at her.

"Really? I can?! What about in school?" He asked excitedly

"Well, how about in school you still call my Miss Adams, so other students don't get confused."

"Can I tell them you're Mommy's girlfriend?" Lena looked to Stef, who nodded

"I think that's fine if you tell your friends, B" Lena smiled "But lets not just go and tell everyone, ok? Some people may not like it. So we won't keep it a secret but we'll only tell friends, ok?" she asked, hoping it would stop him from tellng everybody in the school. The staff knew she was a lesbian, Gretchen had come to many staff parties, but she wasn't sure how some parents would take her dating a student's mother. Brandon nodded ok.

"Mommy?" he asked as he crawled back to her lap "Can I watch my new movie now?"

"How about you go put it in the VCR and we'll all watch it in the living room?" Stef said as she opened the case for him before he ran to the living room "He took that better than I thought," Stef said with a smiled, hauling herself up before holding her hand out for Lena.

"I think it's easier because he knows me. Though I'm sure the first time I have to tell him to do something or diciplin him it won't go so smoothly," Lena shrugged, wrapping her arms around Stef.

"We'll just take it as it goes," Stef smiled, Kissing Lena "But really, two women in one weekend?! And he's letting this Sarah person put it in his head that it's supposed to be a man and woman?"

"It's not fair," Lena said softly, running her her fingers through Stef's hair "But, you just have to figure out what is he best way to go about talkng to him about it," she said with a simpithetic look before kissing her again "Come on, Let's go watch the movie with B."

Stef smiled, leading Lena by the hand to the living room where Brandon was curled up on the recliner, his lion blanket wrapped around him. Stef laid down on the couch and pulled Lena so she was snuggled between the backrest and Stef. Lena's hand automatically resting on Stef's stomach and her head resting on her chest. "aren't you gonna come snuggle with Mommy?" Stef asked as she noticed Brandon not coming over to her.

"Daddy doesn't snuggle with he has his friends over, just with them" Brandon said as he put his chin on his knees.

"Come here," Stef said as Lena went to sit up, it was the last thing Lena wanted "No, you stay," Stef said as she pulled Lena back onto her "Brandon, I love snuggling with you, there is plenty of room for you and Lena," She smiled as Brandon snuggled up to her other side, propping himself up on the other side of Stef's chest. Lena smiled and moved her head so it was higher up towards Stef's shoulder, not wanting to crowd Brandon who was already being forced to share his mom's snuggles.

"Comfy?" Stef asked, Kissing Brandon's forhead. Brandon nodded as he watched watched the movie. Lena Bent down and kissed the top of Brandon's head, who didn't seem to mind. Looking up she saw Stef smiling at her and she blushed. Hiding her face in the crook of Stef's neck as the movie played on.

When the credits started to play Lena forced herself to sit up, Brandon and Stef were both asleep, though as soon as Lena started moving, Brandon opened his eyes. "Hey, Buddy," Lena whispered "What do you say you help me make dinner for a surprise for Mommy?"

"Ok," he said as he went to stand up.

"Go wash your hands," she said as she looked at stef, who has started to stir "sshhh, go back to sleep, Baby" she said softly, seeming to make Stef calm back down. In the kitchen Lena started going through the fridge, Stef's food supplie was appauling, it consisted of easy pre-packaged boxes. Searching enough she found stuff to make home made chicken strips, something that neither of the two picky eaters she was dining with could apose. She alo found some potatoes and frozen veggies.

"Miss Ad-Lena," Brandin said as he walked into the kitchen "I'm hungry now."

"Ok, Bud. We have some left over pizza from last night. Do you want to try some of the pizza I made?" Brandon nodded as Lena cut a piece of the pizza.

"Lena, it's moldy..." Brandon said as he poked at it. Lena sighed "It's pesto, Bud. Just try it." she said as she started cutting up chicken into strips and preparing bowns that brandon could dip them in. A few minutes later she looked back and smiled as Brandon ate it happily.

Stef woke up to Brandon putting plates, not very quietly on the table "Hey, Little man, what are you doing?" she asked as she picked him up and kissd his cheek.

"I made chicken strips and mashed potatoes, Mommy!"

"You did?"

"Yep, Lena is taking the chicken strips out of the oven right now. Come see." Stef smiled as Brandon pulled her to the kitchen, where Lena was putting chicken strips on a serving dish.

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble, Love, you should have woken me up," Stef said as she kissed Lena's cheek.

"YOu know, I feel like we had this conversation about you and sleep just about 12 hours ago." Lena smiled "You want to grab the mashed potatoes and peas and bring them to the table?"After a dinner where Brandon chatted non stop Stef and Lena did the dishes, with Brandon carrying the plates from the table. Stef noted that Lena seemed to be tired.

"Hey, Little Man, it's about your bedtime, and Lena has school in the morning too. I think it's probably time to say goodbye." she smiled. randon ran over and hugged Lena tightly when Lena kneeled down to hug him. "Let's start your bath," Stef smiled as she carried him towards the bathroom. Lena started to cellect all of her stuff until Stef came back out and wrapped her arms around Lena "Thank you for everything," She smiled, kissing Lena's lip, nibbling on the lower one for a moment.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I loved spending time with him," Lena assured her.

"I mean everything, holding me the last couple of nights, and this morning, being ok with not having sex, just... thank you for being so amazing," Stef smiled. Lena smiled, as lost for words

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too." Stef smiled, kissing her deeply for a moment "Are you sure you want to take a cab. I could run you home."

Lena shook her head "I want B's routine to stay as normal as it can." Stef smiled

"Ok," she said, startled when she looked out the window to see the lights of the cab "I'll see you tomorrow, Love. I should get back to him because my bathroom is drowned."

"Goodbye, Baby," Lena said as she opened the door. Looking back as the car drove away, Lena was reminded of seeing Stef's father at the front door, watching her. Though this time, instead of discust, she saw pure love.

Stef watched the cab turn the corner before heading back to the bathroom to help Brandon, already planning in her head the next time she could see her girlfrend/


	6. Occupied mind

**AN- Hello all :) I was going to write another chapter in my newest story but realized I've been neglecting this one. **

Stef lay in bed after she got Brandon to sleep, and felt odly comfortable in the room, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. The scent of Lena lngered on her pillow She was looking forward to work the next day, mostly because once she was done she could see Lena again. Stef jumped somewhat when she heard her phone go off, but smiled when she saw a text

_Is it weird that I already find it odd sleeping alone?- Lena_

_Not at all, I do too.-Stef_

_ I figured you'd be asleep aready and you'd get that in the morning.-Lena_

_I seem to have slpt quite a bit today... haven't yet fallen asleep- Stef_

_ Hey! You needed it.-Lena_

_I know I did, thank you, Love. -Stef_

_ I think that's my favorite name ever.- Lena_

_Good, I plan to use it often. But you were falling asleep in my kitchen, you should get to sleep, love. - Stef_

_ I will, I just wanted to text you that. I miss you. I love you.- Lena_

_I love you too. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Love.- Stef_

_ Goodnight, Baby.- Lena_

Stef grinned as she flicked through her photos, coming across one of them she had taken when they were snuggling. They seemed to natural togther. She couldn't help to think about getting closer to Lena. For a few minutes she let her mind wander to what it would be like before shaking her head. She couldn't do that, at least not yet. Slowly she let herself fall asleep.

The next day Stef poured Brandon cereal as Brandon dressed himself, a new milestone that Brandon was rather thrilled with, "you ready for you plusses today?" Stef asked as Brandon came skipping in.

"Yep, 1+1=2, 1+2=3," Brandon went on with his ones.

"You're doing great, Pretty soon you'll have your twos down."

"Can I show Lena before school?" Brandon asked as he started to eat cherios.

"Sure, but we'll have to leave a few minutes early, so hury up and I'll go grab your bag," Stef smiled, grabbing his backpack and shoes. Throwing them on the table as she put his shoes on and tied them for him. "Are you excited to go see Grandma this weekend? You get to go all the way to Portland, Oregon." Stef smiled.

"I guess, what's so awesome about it there?" Brandon asked as he put on his backpack.

"It used to be one of my favorite places to go," Stef said as she locked the door, "You're going to this cool amusment part called Oaks Park, and I'm sure Grandma will tell you the story about how I was really scared of the jumping frog and refused to go on. You guys are also going to go to Seaside, which is one of the beaches that has lots of fun stuff."

"Why aren't you coming, Mommy?" Brandon asked as she finished buckling him into his booster seat.

"Mommy has to work Saterday, plus, you have a four day weekend that Grandma wants some special time with you."

"Won't you be bored, Mommy? I don't want to leave you for four days all alone!"

"I won't be alone, Baby, I have work, and maybe I'll spend a couple days with Lena."

"YOu spend a lot of time with, Lena, Mommy."

"I like Lena, she's very special to me," Stef smiled to herself.

"Daddy says you're just esperimending"

"'Experimenting' Daddy doesn't like that I'm with a girl."

"And he says Lena is a home wrecker"

"Let's not say that infront of Lena, alright, Baby?" Stef asked with a sigh "Daddy is upset because Mommy and Daddy aren't living together any more."

"ok, Mommy," Brandon said as they pulled into the driveway of the school and Stef got him out of the car.

"Alright, Buddy, we have 15 minutes until school starts so we can pop in and say hi to Lena and then go to class." Stef said, a smile coming across her face as her heart started to beat faster.

"Mrs. Adam's?" Stef knocked on Lena's classroom door as she poked her head in.

"Ye- oh, hi you guys!" Lena smiled "Come on in. What do I owe this early morning visit?" She asked as Stef closed the door behind them and walked over to Lena's desk.

"I wanted to show you how good I am!" Brandon smiled as he started to recite his addition table.

"Wow, I bet you are one of the best in your class," Lena said as she wrapped her arm around Stef's middle.

"I try," Brandon said, making the two women laugh at the term.

"all right, Buddy, you have to get to Mrs. Bizz's class," Stef smiled, kissing Lena's cheek "See you this afternoon," she whispered.

"Love you," Lena whispered back.

"Love you too, Baby," Stef smiled as she picked Brandon up.

Once Brandon was in his classroom Stef went to work, trying to concentrate on her job though she couldn't get her mind off of what she was thinking about Lena. She had to take the next step, for her own sanity. Back at the school Stef slipped into Lena's classroom as she was wiping off the white board, "Well, Miss. Adams," stef smirked as she openly stared at Lena's perk ass.

"Hi, Baby," Lena smiled as Stef walked over and wrapped her arms around Len's waist.

"How was your day, Love?" Stef asked as she let Lena go.

"It was good, How was your day? What's going on in that head of yours?" Lena asked, tapping Stef's forhead. "I can see your mind reeling."

"Well, you have a four day weekend coming up and my mom is taking B to Oregon for the weekend... I work Friday during the day, but have the four day weekend off, I just thought we could stay together and..." Stef shrugged. Lena smiled, pulling Stef over to her desk and sitting Stef on her chair before sitting on her lap,

"That sounds amazing, you never have to ask. But, are you sure you're ready?" Lena asked, running her finger down Stef's face. Stef nodded,

"I think, I can't stop think of you, and I want this. I just, I can't promise that I won't freak out in the middle, or... make us stop, or."

"ok, ok," Lena said, stopping Stef's rambling. "I told you before, I don't care how long it takes, but if you want to try this weekend, I would love that. Even if all I get to do is hold you again, because I missed you last night in my bed all by myself." Stef smiled, lowering her head but looking up at Lena.

"Why don't we take Brandon out to pizza tomorrow evening?" Stef asked "He seems... he's still a little aprehensive about us. Mike put stuff in his head."

"What is he saying?"

"It doesn't matter," Stef said as she brushed a peice of hair behind Lena's ear "I just want him to see ho devoted you are, to him, to me, and you aren't anything like Mike is making you out to seem."

"Should I be worried?" Lena asked. Stef shook her head,

"Just be yourself, and continue showing him how much you care about him."

"Ok," Lena said though didn't look very convinced, "You sure?"

"Love, it's going to be fine," Stef smiled softly, leaning forward and kissing Lena's lips lightly, "crap, B gets out in 3 minutes, text me tonight?"

"Ofcourse, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," Stef smiled as she stood Lena up and stood up herself "I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled, kissing Lena before opening the classroom door and heading down the hall to Brandon's classroom.


	7. Family sleepover

**AN- Hello everyone. This is coming to you a little later than I thought it would. First dose of chemo in pill form was harder than I thought. I am being started on pill form and once I hae healed a little more from surgery they will start it by IV. They started with pill form because it's supposedly easier on you. Wasn't able to see my kiddos yesterday. I miss them. In the next chapter there will be sexual content. You can skip it if you would like. It won't effect your ability to read the story at all. **

Stef sat with Brandon at the burger place he had chosen, aparently not in the mood for pizza that night, waiting for Lena who was in a meeting. Brandon had his backpack open and was coloring in a coloring book as Stef flipped through her phone.

"Daddy came and had lunch with me today," Brandon said as he looked up. They had ended up pushing the dinner until Wednesday night.

"Yeah? Did you guys have fun?" Stef smiled at him.

"It was ok. Daddy's not happy I'm going to Grandma's. He said I should have come to his house."

"Let me worry about Daddy, ok? Grandma wants to see you and take you on vacation," Stef smiled "You are going to have lots of fun."

"Daddy says it's because you just want Lena over there and I can't be over their when you guys play. Like I have to knock on Daddy's door."

"That's not true, Buddy. I just want you to have lots of fun with Grandma," Stef said as she pulled him to her and kissed his head, "What else did he say?" she asked carefully, though noticed Brandon stop talking as Lena walked over.

"Can't say," Brandon murmered into her side, "Not nice." Stef sighed and petted his head.

"Hey you guys," Lena smiled as she sat down across from them.

"Hi, Love," Stef smiled as Brandon hid his face into Stef's side, peeking out.

"How was school, Buddy?" Lena asked looking at B.

"Ok, we played with a big parashute in PE," he grinned "and I got to go under it and they made a big bubble." While Brandon talked excitedly Stef grabbed her phone,

_Anyway you could come have a sleepover with me and B tonight?-Stef_

"Lena, I think your phone went off," Stef said after a couple minutes.

"I have my phone on silence," Lena said confused.

Stef stared at her for a moment and Lena picked up her phone, smiling when she read the text.

_Missing me already, Baby?-Lena _Lena texted back while Stef helped Brandon ordered.

_ Mike told him I was sending him to his grandmother's this weekend so we can 'play'. so I figured a night in pjs and a movie would be good.- Stef_

Lena smiled when she saw Stef's answer, looking back over towards Brandon "Your mom told me your going to your grandma's this weekend. I'm going to miss you. I was looking forward to you helping me cook."

"Mommy says I'm going to Oak's Park where Mommy was scared of a frog," Brandon smiled.

"I was scared of a frog ride," Stef said as she poked Brandon's side "You'll see, Grandma's going to get you on it, and she's also going to get you on bumper boats. They're just like bumper cars."

"Cool!" Brandon smiled.

"I was thinking, we should have a sleepover before you go since you won't be here to have one with me this weekend," Lena said "What do you think? We could have a sleepover tonight and go to school in the morning together."

Brandon readily agreed and seemed happy at the idea as their food came

_We'll play all weekend 3-Lena_

Lena smiled into her drink when she saw Stef blush at the text "Mommy, are you getting hot? You're face is red," Brandon asked, making Lena snort into her drink.

"I'm fine, Buddy, I think I'm a litle hot, I'll take my jacket off," she said, trying to think of an excuse as she tried not to look up at Lena who was smirking.

They ate in a relitive silence after that, Brandon eating almost all of his hamburger.

"Well, if I'm spending the night I better go get my Jammies and school clothes for tomorrow," Lena smiled as she took the bill from the waitress.

"Wait, I was going-"

"No your not," Lena replied as she pulled out her debit card "It's my treat, a thank you for getting to spend time with my favorite buddy," she said smiling at Brandon.

"Can I go with Lena to her house to get her jammies?" Brandon asked looking up, "I never got to see Lena's house."

"It's ok with me, but you have to ask your Mom," Lena said as she looked up at Stef "I could easily but his booster seat in my car."

"Are you sure, Bud?" Stef asked, looking down at him "You don't want to come wait with Mommy?"

"Pleassseee Mommy." Brandon asked, batting his eyelashes.

"If Lena sais it's ok, I'm fine with it," Stef smiled, "But you better be on your best behaivor, ok?"

"I promise, Mommy," Brandon said as he gt out of the booth and took Lena's hand, making Lena smile as she stood and walked towards the counter to pay. Stef grabbed all of Brandon's stuff before heading to her car and getting the booster seat unbuckled and out of the car. She couldn't help her heart from melting at the sight of Lena walking out holding Brandon's hand, pointing and showing him something in the distance.

"Alright, Bud, you promise you'll be on your best behaivor?" Stef asked as she buckled his seat into the back of Lena's car.

"Yes, Mommy," Brandon smiled as she buckled him in and shut the door after giving him a kiss.

"Thank you," Stef smiled at Lena, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. After she kissed Lena in the school parkin lot Lena had told her she wasn't comfortable with being intimate in public. She had hinted at something happening to her and her ex, Gretchen.

"Honey, don't worry about it, we'll be there in 40 minutes," Lena smiled as she got into the car. Walking to her own car Stef felt very light. She always worried when Brandon went to Mike's, between his drinking problems, the women coming in and out, and the fact that she never knew what Mike was saying to her impressionable baby boy.

At the house Stef made a mad dash to pick up her room which had clothes on the floor and make her unmade bed, slipping into a pair of pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. She thought about throwing on a sports bra but realized that even if they would be sleeping in her bed, Brandon would be right down the hall. She wouldn't be in a sports bra tonight.

After she felt the house was in reasonable order she picked up the newspaper off of the coffee table, opening the living section and reading the first article, not able to help her eyes wander every few moments to the front window. She couldn't help hate being home alone anymore. She wanted her baby boy here. To hold and watch him. To keep her own mind busy. She wanted Lena here, so she could look at her beautiful girlfriend, kiss her beautiful mocha lips, and if she let herself be realistic, she wanted Lena to hold her against her soft body.

Her mind was pulled out of the thought of Lena with the front door opening "Hey, Baby," she smiled when Brandon skipped in carrying Lena's purse as Lena carried an overnight bag, "Did you have fun at Lena's?"

"Yep, I got to see her house and her room, and there's another room and she says the next time we go to her house for a sleep over it'll be my room to sleep in," Brandon said as he jumped up into Stef's lap.

"That's awesome," Stef smiled, kissing his nose, "why don't you change into your jammies and Mommy will make popcorn and we can all watch a movie," stef said as she set him on the ground "I just washed your spiderman jammies, they're on your bed." As Brandon went to change Lena sat next to her for a moment, leaning onto Stef and enjoying being able to be next to her after a few days apart, "You can change in my room," Stef smiled as she kissed Lena's temple "I thought we could all watch The Lion King until he fell asleep. You did bring jammies, didn't you?" Stef teased.

"Ofcourse, that is the first thing your son went to look for, is what kind of jammies I had."

"mmm, and what kind of jammies did he find?" Stef smirked.

"He picked out pants with music notes all over them," Lena giggled.

"Ofcourse he did," Stef laughed as she gently swatted Lena's behind "Go change and I'll make some popcorn."

In the kitchen Stef threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, smiling to herself as she heard the sounds coming from the two bedrooms. She hadn't let herself admit the one thing she missed about Mike was that it always seemed empty with just her and Brandon. Lena filled that space, ten times over. She also made two cups of tea and poured a glass of milk for Brandon, putting it all on a tray and carrying it into the living room to see Brandon snuggled into Lena's side on the couch as the VCR played through promos of coming movies.

"You should have told me, I could have helped out," Lena said as Stef set down the tray on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Brandon.

"I didn't mind, really," Stef smiled softly at Lena, tilting her head to one side at the two infront of her "You ready to watch Simba?" Stef asked Brandon, who switched to snuggling into Stef and setting is feet in Lena's lap, who mindlessly rubbed them as she watched mother and son as Brandon nodded eagerly, reaching over for his milk. and scooting up into Stef's lap, resting against her chest. Lena took the opertunity to scoot closer to Stef taking both ther teas she handed one to Stef before wrapping her arm around Stef's back and her other over Brandon's legs, rubbing one softly as the movie played on, Stef leaning into Lena. 40 minutes into the movie Brandon was fast asleep, "I should put him to bed," Stef said quietly, turning off the movie to turn and see Lena smiling at her, "What?" she asked with a shy smile.

"I just love you," Lena smiled "I love Brandon."

"I love you too," Stef smiled "How was your guys' trip earlier?"

"He told me his Daddy was wrong and I'm not a homewrecker. That he wished that Sara was as nice as me," Lena said softly, running a hand up and down Brandon's leg.

"I'm sorry what Mike is saying," Stef said with a pang. He was ruining everything.

"It's not your fault, Baby," Lena said as she looked up at her, "Mike spouting off won't change the fact that I love you guys."

"I'm going to put him in bed," Stef said after a moment, moving Brandon so he was held against her and stood up, walking to his room and placing him in his bed and covering him with his comforter, sitting on the end of his bed and thinking. God, this beautiful boy, he is the only thing she could think of out of all the things. Ever since that day with the pastor, she convinced herself she was straight for years, hide her true self. But now she had fallen hard for the beautiful woman.

"He sure is beautiful when he's sleeping," Lena whispered, pulling Stef from her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"what'cha thinking about?" Lena asked, taking Stef's hair out if it's bun and running her fingers through it gently.

"That I have an amazing son that made pretending to be straight for 25 years worth it. Especially now that I have you too, I want to be with you forever Lena."

"Come on, let's go to bed," Lena said, taking Stef's hand and leading her to the bedroom. Once there Lena laid Stef down before kissing Stef slowly, running her hand along Stef's side as Stef reached up and wrapped her arms around her, breathing dissapointedly when Lena broke the kiss "I love you Stefanie Foster. You have to stop worrying about what Mike says. We'll work with B, make sure he knows he's loved. But you have to let yourself be loved selflessly also. YOu keep so many walls up, but you have to let a few of them down for me. You're doing so well at that Honey, and I can't imagine what you're going through, but you build them back up so fast, as soon as B says Mike said something, or you feel like something isthreatening our relationship. That man isn't going to ruin us, I won't let that happen. You have to trust me when I say that Mike calling me names isn't going to stop me from loving you, because that's what he wants. I'm not giving you back to him," Lena finished softly, kissing Stef's lips for a moment, "Do you trust me?" Lena asked in a whisper, smiling when Stef nodded with wide eyes.

Lena bent down again, trailing her lips to Stef's ear when she whispered "I love you's" in between open mouthed kisses across her neck, smiling when she noticed that Stef seemed a bit more relaxed at the minstrations across her neck, though stopped when she went to nibble on a soft peice of flesh and Stef jumped "I'm sorry, Baby," Lena said as she gathered Stef in her arms, "I should have warned you I was going to do that."

"Do it again," Came an unsure voice that seemed to try and be confident.

"Baby, you just jumped out of your skin," Lena said softly.

"Please, do it again," Stef whispered, though held tightly onto Lena. Unsure, Lena dipped her head down, whispering that she loved Stef as she attached her lips to a soft piece of flesh at the base of Stef's neck, nibbling and kissing it gently as she felt Stef try and relax under her, though she was failing and seemed to get more ridged as the seconds passed. After 30 seconds or so Lena lifted her head, smiling when she saw Stef,

"Are you ok, Honey?" Lena asked gently as she ran her hands down the sides of Stef's face. Stef nodded with a forced smile, though threw herself in Lena's arms, snaking her hands up Lena's shirt and around her waist so she could feel her skin against her. "When I said let your walls down I didn't mean force yourself to do things you aren't comfortable with," Lena said softly as she pulled Stef on top of her and ran her fingers through Stef's natural wavey hair.

"I know," Stef said as she hugged Lena tightly "But if I don't ush til it hurst with some things, I'll never get over them," she said with a shrug "Just, this weekend... can you not touch my neck when we're doing things?"

"I'll try and remember, and if I somehow do anything that hurts or doesn't feel right, or scares you, all you have to do is say something." Lena said as she kissed Stef's forhead.

"I know," Stef said with a small smile, manouvering herself forward so she could kiss Lena for a while. An hour later Stef was asleep on Lena's chest as Lena smiled to herself. Her lips were make-out bruised and she was pretty sure she would wake up with a hickey. She loved this assertive Stef that came out when they made out, and hoped that side of Stef would come out to play more often as time went on. Though, she thought to herself, she was prety happy holding Stef tightly against her, offering her comfort she obviously so desperately needed as she slept.


	8. First time

**AN- Hello everyone! Thank you to those who are sticking with me! There will be an abundance of sexual content in the next two chapters. Stef and Lena's 4 day weekend. Basically, them exploring physically and emotionally. If you would like to skip the chapters, it won't hinder you're comprehension of the rest of the story. And yes, the sex in this chapter is a little awkward. But let me tell you, first time lesbian sex (after trying to be straight and being with a man) after being sexually abused, a little fumbly (my new word lol) and awkward. They'll get a better hang of it. **

Stef sat on Lena's couch sipping a cup of tea as she waited for Lena to get there. Stef had just gotten off of work but to stop from having to go back to her empty house had packed a bag for the weekend the night before, throwing it in her car when she left. That morning she had also said goodbye to Brandon for the weekend, thankfully his reserve seemed to be gone and was excited to go to Portland. SHe was glad, hopefully he loved it just as much as she did when she was younger.

"Hey, Honey," Lena said as she walked through the door, Stef couldn't help but stare at her tight fitted pants and shirt, her hair framing her face, much more causual clothes than she usually wore because it was just meetings all day.

"Hi, Love," Stef smiled as Lena dropped onto the couch beside here, "How was work?"

"Alright, stupid inservice days. I'm pretty sure the principle just likes listening to himself talk."

"That doesn't surprise me, I remember B's entrance meeting," Stef smiled.

"How is my Buddy doing?" Lena asked as Stef wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"He's good. Excited. He said he's going to miss you. Plus, we got you a present," Stef smiled softly at her "You want it?" she winked.

"Ofcourse," Lena smiled as Stef handed her a small, rectangular wrapped present that was laying beside her "What is it?" she asked as she fiddled with it.

"Well, that's where you open it, silly," Stef laughed as Lena slowly opened one of the ends. Inside was a framed photo of Lena and Brandon that Stef had snapped when they were getting ready for school the day after their sleepover. THe photo was taken with them in the bathroom, looking away from the camera as they looked into the mirror. In the mirror you could see Brandon trying to help Lena straighten her curly hair, pulling the flat iron with Lena's hand over his.

"Oh, I love this," Lena smiled with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you got this," she said as she leaned over and kissed Stef's cheek bone, "How did you even think to get it framed?"

Stef shrugged "B wanted a picture of you to take with him and put in his pocket sized phto album so we went and developed the camera we had taken photos with."

"Thank you," Lena murmered as she kissed Stef's lips lightly, before standing and looking around. Finally she walked over to her bookcase, setting it upright beside a picture of her and Stuart. Stef couldn't help but notice the small smile that stayed on Lena's lips as she sat down.

"What'cha thinking about?" she asked as she pulled Lena to her and Lena rested her head on Stef's shoulder.

"That I hope me and B have as good of relationship as me and my dad. Me and my mom... well, she's something else, but I'm a total daddy's girl."

"I kind of guessed that from the pictures around. There are a bunch of you and your dad," Stef smiled.

"I know about your dad, what about your mom?" Lena asked as she gently pushed Stef into a laying position on the couch and curled up next to her.

Stef chuckled, her mother was... "She's alright. A little overbearing. We aren't exactly close but she loves Brandon and she didn't freak out when I came out."

"Well, that's good," Lena said as she snuggled into Stef's chest "Want to watch a movie?"

"mmm, as long as it's not the only thing we do tonight," Stef said as she pulled Lena on top of her, holding on tightly to her.

"Eager, are we?" Lena smiled as she kissed Stef's nose, "What if we skip home made dinner and order take-out while we watch the movie, and we can take it to the bedroom after," Lena smiled, rubbing a hand up and down Stef's arm as she felt Stef tremble slightly.

"I'll order from the tai place up the street," Stef said as she gently pushed Lena off of her, smiling when Lena squeeled.

Lena poked through her VHS tapes and found Patch Adams, she was guessing they weren't going to really pay attention to it anyways, grabbing a few pillows she threw them on one side of the couch, at the same time taking the back cushions off so there was more room for them to lay down and snuggle.

"Ok, how in the world do you do this in 10 minutes," Stef laughed as she walked back out and saw Lena laying with a blanket over her, the movie paused at the beginning, 2 glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table.

"mmm, my secret, aren't you going to come join me?" Lena asked, holding up the blanket for her to crawl in. Stef sat on the edge of the couch and laid down,

"Hey, you did this so you got to be the big spoon," Stef pretended to pout as she rested her back into Lena's stomach.

"Maybe," Lena smiled as she wrapped an arm around Stef's stomach and hit play on the remote, running her fingers down along the dips of Stef's defined stomach before bringing them back up and running her fingertips along the band of Stef's bra and smiling as Stef let out a shuttered sigh, pressing back a little more into Lena. Lena carefully placed her chin on Stef's shoulder, smiling to herself, it being one of the first times Stef didn't jump. Wrapping her leg around Stef's hip she continued her exploration with her hands across her her stomach, the small space between Stef's chest and neck, kissing across her shoulder as Stef closed her eyes.

"I love you," Lena said softly into Stef's ear, kissing the tip of it.

"I love you too, Baby," Stef murmered, her voice thick, groaning when she heard the doorbell ring, "Do we have to get it?"

"Yes," Lena giggled, as she let go of Stef, "Come on," she said as she gently pushed her into a standing position, go get plates."

"No way, you bought burgers, I'm buying food tonight, you get plates," Stef said as she glanced at Lena who looked like she was about to go to the door, imediatly she bolted, sticking her tongue out at Lena who looked shocked. Grabbing her wallet Stef paid as Lena walked towards the kitchen, grabbing plates and utensils as Stef brought in a bag of food, pulling out cartons and putting food on plates, "Where are we eating, Love?" Stef asked as she picked up bot of their plates.

"Living room?" Lena asked as she grabbed the open bottle of wine, "We can finish the movie."

A half hour later Lena was in the crook of Stef's arm, both having had a glass of wine and putting it away, wanting to not be buzzed, plates abandoned on the coffee table.

"Would you like to head to the bedroom," Lena asked softly as she fiddled with the hem of Stef's shirt, running her thumb along the little triangle of skin that peeked from the bottom of Stef's button up shirt. Stef smiled, letting go of Lena as she turned off the TV. and headed towards the bedroom with Lena close behind.

In the bedroom Stef stood and she couldn't help but remember the first night she slept in Lena's bed, "You sure?" Lena asked softly as she saw Stef looking conflicted, walking towards her and wrapping her arms around Stef's waist "We can just snuggle."

"No, I want this, no matter how long I wait it's going to feel a little scary the first time," Stef said before catching Lena's lips in a kiss, running her tongue along Lena's lower lip, smiling when Lena opening her mouth, deepening the kiss as she rested her hand on Lena's cheek, guiding her head to the side.

Lena moved her arms from Stef's waist to bring them to the front of Stef, slowely unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it open, letting her hands roam inside of Stef's shirt before pushing the sleeves off of Stef's shoulders, before breaking the kiss so she could take off her own, smiling at the small gasp Stef made when their breasts touched with the thin barriers of their bras. She carefully guided Stef to the bed where she sat her on the edge of the bed, sitting beside her as kissing across her shoulder, "Can I?" she asked softly, playing with the strap of Stef's bra. Stef nodded, holding her breath as Lena quickly undid the clasps, pulling it off of her gently before slowly moving a hand to cup Stef's right breast, "Baby, breath," Lena smiled kissing her jaw as Stef wrapped her arms around Lena, fumbling as she tried to undo the clasps, sighing in frustration, "Here, Baby," Lena murmered, turning so Stef could see what she was doing. Stef took Lena's bra off quickly before Lena turned back, humming when Stef brought her hand and flexed her fingers against Lena's breast.

"Lena," Stef murmered as she took Lena's hand and guided it back to her chest as her hand started to become familur with Lena's breast, running her pointer finger across the slightly darker skin of her nipple, Lena groaned, softly pushing Stef back against the pillows and straddling one of Stef's legs, leaning down Lena was kissing her as her hands explored Stef's stomach and chest, Lena couldn't get over it, how the defined abs made way to the soft flesh, again she moved her hands downwards, undoing the button of Stef's jeans and waiting a beat for an indication of Stef being uncomfortable before pulling them down Stef's legs, not being able to stop herself from looking down at Stef as she threw the jeans off the bed before getting herself out of her pants, straddling Stef's hips and returning to kissing her, slowly moving her body against Stef's. After a moment she let a hand wander down Stef's stomach and over her panties, slowely stroking Stef as she kissed her,

"Lena," Stef gasped after a moment, not sounding anything like the content noises she was making a couple minutes ago and her face looking worried,

"Tell me what you need, Baby," Lena said as she stopped and brought her hand back towards Stef's face, running it down Stef's cheek.

"Is there a way to do this without you... I mean, I feel trapped," Stef said, trying to figure out how to discribe the dread that filled her stomach with being touched and feeling like she couldn't move under the person.

"Ok, Baby," Lena smiled as she carefully climbd off of her, thinking for a moment how to still hold Stef she wrapped one arm under her shoulders and lay on her side next to Stef, "Are you ok?" she asked softly as she kissed Stef's lips gently then kissing her forhead. Stef nodded as she reached up to kiss Lena again, Lena happily complied as she let her hand wander back down, her middle finger stroking the length of Stef's slit before letting her hand dip beneathe, smiling as Stef groaned, "Can I take these off, Baby?" She whispered as she watched Stef nod, she smiled, slipping them down as Stef raised her hips, flinging them somewhere across the room. kissing her deeply as she let her fingers dance across Stef's outer folds, her finger dipping in and sliding upward until she came to Stef's clit, slowly she started to circle it as she broke the kiss, watching Stef intently.

Stef moaned softly, god, she never knew it could feel like this. SHe gasped when Lena leaned down and attatched her lips to Stef's nipple, gently suckling and biting as her fingers worked faster. Stef could feel herself starting to become wet.

Lena grinned as she heard Stef making noise, felt her hips start to move slightly. Slowly she moved back down with her fingers, stroking Stef's entrance, as she started to enter Stef, Stef's legs snapped shut, causing Lena to pull her hand away, pulling Stef close to her with the arm that was under her, "I love you," Lena whispered as she kissed Stef's jaw, "Not your thing, or bad memories?" she asked as she stroked Stef's hair with her free hand.

"Bad memories," Stef murmered letting her face rest against Lena's bare chest as her breathing started to become normal.

"Do you want to stop?" Lena asked.

"No, just, not that?" Stef asked looking up at her "At least, not yet?" she said in a question.

"Ofcourse, Baby, I told you, whatever you're comfortable with," Lena smiled as she let her hand travel back dow, gently circling Stef's clit before flicking it with the tip of her finger, "Does that feel good?" Lena asked, chuckling when she saw Stef's head back and moaning softly. Dipping her head, Lena suckled on Stef's nipple, bringing it to hardness as she worked her fingers faster and with more preasure, Stef wiggling in her arms. Stef's wiggling pressed against Lena's clit and she couldn't help but bite her lip, feeling herself start to build quickly from the preasure. She knew she was going to orgasm quickly. She couldn't help it. Not with this beautiful woman that was naked next to her, being together for 3 months now without doing anything. Lena bit her lip as she came, pulling her hips back slightly away from Stef's body when she became sinsitive.

"Baby, breathe, just let go," Lena murmered as she brought her lips back to Stef's jaw, trailing open mouth kisses towards her ear, "Baby, I love you, let go and cum for me," Lena whispered in her ear as Stef curled into Lena's body and let out a high pitched keen. Slowly, Lena stroked Stef back down as she pulled her in her arms, a smile on her face as she watched Stef breathing deeply, cheeks flushed.

"Holy crap," Stef murmered as she forced herself to open her eyes.

"I'm guessing that means you liked it then," Lena chuckled, leaning down to kiss Stef "God, you got me off," She giggled.

"Seriously?" Stef asked as she turned on her side, wrapping her arms around Lena and enjoying their skin touching down their bodies.

"Just before you came," Lena smiled as she kissed Stef's nose who was looking a little disappointed "Don't worry, you have the whole weekend to have your way with me."

"That is true," Stef said as she closed her eyes.

"I know you won't want to answer this, especially right after we had sex," Lena said as she played with Stef's hair, "But I have to check in with you, especailly since there were a few bumps in this. How are you feeling?" she asked as she gently massaged Stef's scalp.

"Truthfully? Vulnerable, but very loved," Stef smiled.

"mmm, you get mushy after sex, that's good to know," Lena said as she pulled Stef so she was Laying on top of her, her head on her chest. Lena couldn't help but smile to see Stef becoming a little more confident, cupping Lena's breast that she wasn't laying on. Reaching over Lena turned off her bedside lamp, throwing a blanket over the both of them.

"Good night, My Love," Stef murmered, kissing Lena's chest as she closed her eyes.

"Mm, I like that even better than Love," Lena grinned as she wrapped her arms around Stef, "Good night, Baby, I love you."


	9. the morning after

**AN-here is the next chapter! It is heavily rated M. To the person who messaged me about what I said on the note on my other story. hahaha, no, me and my love aren't having problems. When I said m rated things make my stomach churn, even kissing my wife, I was talking about how chemo sometimes makes your skin feel things differently and I had bouts of pain whenever someone touched me at all (arm, face, ext). **

Stef woke up slowly, surprised to see it was still pitch dark. Looking down Lena was still asleep. Stef smiled to herself as she kissed the dark skin under her, peppering kisses across Lena's breasts.

"Mmm, nice way to wake up," Lena murmered.

"Hi, My Love," Stef said soflty, leaning up and kissing her lips, a little amazed at the feelings running through her body, a little scared of them also if she was being truthfull. Before this she never enjoyed sex, and wasn't good at pleasing herself either, save for a couple times during her pregnancy when her hormones had her desperate.

"What time is it?" Lena asked with a hum as Stef worked kisses down her neck.

"around 5," Stef replied as she made her way down between the vally of Lena's breasts, pausing a second before tasting the skin, making a small trail with her tongue, Making Lena gasp.

"Wake up excited?" Lena asked with a smile as she gently caressed Stef's hair, manouvering her body so she was laying flatter on the bed.

"mmhmm," Stef hummed as she situated herself, straddling one of Lena's thighs as she paid attention to one breast, trailing her lips up one side and gently massaging the tip with her lips. Taking a second to build courage she wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked gently, smiling to herself when Lena groaned and arched her back.

"Baby," She murmered as she stroked Stef's head, trying not to grab onto it and freak stef out, shifting down slightly her center met Stef's thigh and she moaned, shifting her hips in small circles.

Stef smiled but Lena could see the fear flicker behind her eye, though Stef dipped her hand down. Lena couldn't help but moan as Stef's fingers touched her for the first time, feather light touches stroked her.

"Please, Stef," Lena groaned as Stef continued her light touchs. Stef looked up at her with vulnerable eyes that made Lena ground herself, "You're doing amazing," she whispered as she fitted her hand over Stef's, guiding Stef's fingers to her clit and circling it gently, moaning low in her throat. Even guiding her, there was nothing in the world like Stef touching her. After a minute she let go of Stef's hand and brought her own to wrap around Stef's waist, holding her gently as Stef worked the skin at the base of Lena's neck, "God I love you," Lena said, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, My Love," Stef murmered trailing her lips once she was satisfied at the mark she had made. Lena started to shift her hips, pushing them harder against Stef's fingers.

"Baby, please," She whimpered as she took Stef's hand and manouvered it to her entrance, moaning loudly as Stef entered her for the first time, somehow making Lena feel like she was deep and fast, yet gentle at the same time. Stef pushed Lena's hand away when Lena went to rub her clit, moving her hand slightly she figured out how to circle Lena's clit with her thumb as she worked.

By this time Lena couldn't think straight as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as her body tensed, chanting Stef's name as she was pushed over, Stef slowed down as Lena rode her hand before pulling out slowly, a smirk across her face when Lena opened her eyes, her chest heaving.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself," Lena smiled as she tried to slow her breathing, wrapping her arm tighter around Stef and kissing her deeply.

"I just made you cum, ofcourse I'm pleased with myself," Stef smiled when they broke apart, "You look beautiful," she murmered, not sure if she was talking about when Lena cummed or just in general. SHe couldn't get over the woman underneith her.

"mmm, so do you," Lena replied as she rolled them, being sure to land right next to Stef instead of on top of her, "Up for a new experience?" she asked as she trailed kisses along Stef's body.

"just had one of those, a few hours ago," she said in a heavy breath as she tried to pull Lena's body upwards so she could kiss her.

Lena complied with her, moving up her body and capturing her lips in a deep kiss, running her hand down Stef's bare, muscular arm, "mm, I know, but with you not ready to do what you just did to me, I thought I could show you something that doesn't invlove being pentrated that is still a lot of fun," she smiled as she started a new trail with her lips down Stef's body, leaving her skin only to not touch her neck, starting again at her shoulders.

"Are you talking about...?" Stef asked as she played with Lena's hair, running her hands over her bare shoulders and back.

"Mmm, that I was. are you comfortable with it?" she asked as she kissed Stef's lower belly, kissing open mouthed kisses on one of her hips. Stef's eyes went wide but Lena saw her nod, "Pull away if you feel uncomfortable or tell me if something doesn't feel right or good, promise?" Lena asked as she kissed Stef's trimmed mound softly and Stef nodded, keeping eye contact with her.

Lena smiled softly and reached one hand up, offering it to Stef who took it and held on tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lena lay on Stef's bare chest, tracing random patterns on Stef's stomach as Stef's flushed chest heaved as she held Lena tight against her, kissing Lena's temple, "I love you, thank you." She breathed.

Lena smiled, "You never have to thank me for that," she assured as she kissed Stef's breast, "Have I told you yet how I love that you get cuddly and mushy after sex," she murmered.

Stef let out a chuckle "You mentioned that last night."

:It's one of the many things I love about you," she murmered, "Though I think I like being woken up to sex better."

Stef let out an embarressed laugh, "Sorry about that, I woke up and, God, you were so beautiful, I let my hormanes get the best of me."

"I'm not complaining," Lena said as she wrapped her arm around Stef's stomach and grimaced at the stickiness between her legs, "I say a shower and nap before we actually have to get up is in order."

Stef grinned, "Alright, give me 2 minutes," she asked as she let herself come back into her body fully.

**AN- I wanted to get this out but couldn't write the last intimate scene between the two of them convincingly. If you want me to write it let me know and I'll figure out how to write it in a flashback or a one shot. **


	10. one shot

**AN- Gabby totally wins for being the one who kicks my ass about working on this fic. This is the one shot of Lena's first time going down on Stef. Thank you! I had needed it. **

_ she kissed Stef's lower belly, kissing open mouthed kisses on one of her hips. Stef's eyes went wide but Lena saw her nod, "Pull away if you feel uncomfortable or tell me if something doesn't feel right or good, promise?" Lena asked as she kissed Stef's trimmed mound softly and Stef nodded, keeping eye contact with her. _

_ Lena smiled softly and reached one hand up, offering it to Stef who took it and held on tightly. _

Lena kept eye contact with Stef and rubbed a hand against Stef's thigh as she let her tongue dip down and play with Stef's folds, pressing her tongue up the slit without pressing in, smiling as she felt Stef's body react under her, she could sense Stef's core tighten and relax rythmecly as Stef made small noises, "You alright, Babe?" she asked and smirked when she was met with hips being pushed upwards.

Dipping in, Lena laid a wide, long lick up Stef's slit, smiling to herself as Stef gasped, clinging on tighter to her hand. Slowly she circled Stef's clit and listened to Stef's whimpers, when the reactions died down a little she dipped her tongue down to gather the wetness pooled there, taking her free hand she softly started to rub Stef's perimium. For half a second Stef tensed before melting into the bed at the minstrations.

"I take it you like that?" Lena giggled as she lifted her head to see Stef relaxed against the bed as she continued the massage the small space, Stef hummed in reply.

Stef felt relaxed and on edge all at the same time. She had always been skeptical about oral sex. It sounded weird and really, unappealing. But, Holy crap, she thought to herself as Lena flicked her tongue against her clit. Stef's hips went up on their own accord, trying to get closer. Lena initial response would be to hold Stef's hips down, but stopped herself, instead, massaging Stef's hips and coaxing her downwards as she brought one arm up and slowly rubbed Stef's hard nipple and she wrapped her lips around Stef's erect clit, sucking in gently and smiling when she heard Stef's moan. Slowly she continues to suck Stef's clit as Stef came closer and closer the edge.

Switching minstrations, Lena rubbed the flat of her tonuge against Stef's clit.

"Lena, god, Lena, I-" Stef tried as she moved her hips against Lena's mouth. After a moment she tensed, white popping in the back of her eyes as she felt Lena pressing on her thighs. Forcing her eyes open she realized she had trapped Lena's head between her legs.

"I'm sorry," She said with wide eyes as Lena crawled up her body and snuggled into her chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Lena laughed a little as she rubbed Stef's stomach, before reaching up to kiss her. Stef kissed Lena deeply, wrapping her arms around her tightly. When she pulled back she had a strange look on her face, "I taste like you," Lena saughed, realizing Stef might not know.

Stef giggled, making Lena grin. She was thankful to see Stef becoming a little more relaxed when it came to sex.

** AN- ok next chapter I am going to get into more of the story line. There will most likely be sex scenes in the future. **


	11. just a note from liz

**hi everyone. this is gleek foster kid's daughter, liz. i just wanted to tell you guys that new chapters are wont be up for a few days. momma had chemo yesterday and shes not doing well. chemo makes her really tired and sick. seems to get worse as time goes by. but i just wanted to let you know that she hasnt forgotten about the stories. earlier we were talking about what we want to do with the next chapter of adding fosters.**


	12. the weekend

**AN- Well, I was debating which story to add a chapter to next, with my daughter adding the update I had no idea which one was next in line. Aparently Gabby chose for me... lol. I am thinking of doing a collection of one shots of Lena and Stef's sexual exploration because there are a few people who have enjoyed reading the last few chapters, but I don't want to scare people off who don't read m rated stuff.. just a thought. Thefostersismyshow- That is actually coming up next chapter, Stef sharing what actually happened, and a little of the aftermath. **

Lena watched Stef in slight amusement as they laid in the bathtub. Stef seemed to go from wanting to be held and wanting to hold Lena from moment to moment. Right now she was nestled in Lena's arms, resting her cheek against Lena's chest and her arms wrapped tightly around Lena's middle, her fingers playing with the soft skin of her lover's lower back. A couple minutes ago Stef's arms were wrapped around her own middle.

"You doing ok, Baby?" Lena asked softly as she looked down at her girlfriend.

"Perfect," Stef murmered, the tips of her hair clinging to her back. Slowly she stretched and sat up on her knees in the water, "Turn around," She said to Lena as she picked up a large glass that was sitting on the counter. Lena gave her a strange look but did as Stef asked, moments later finding herself resting inbetween Stef's open legs, her back against Stef's front.

Stef dunked the glass in the water before tilting Lena's head back gently and pouring it over her hair, watching with a smile as her hair soaked it up before doing it a few more times.

"And what did I do to deserve this treatment?" Lena hummed as Stef started to massage shampoo into Lena's hair, massaging her scalp.

"Oh you know what you did," Stef smirked, "Last night and this morning," Lena chuckled softly as she let Stef continue her minstrations, moaning softly at Stef's fingers running through her hair. Stef repeated the actions with conditioner and finished rinsing Lena's hair before she quickly did her own, and drained the bathtub. From the counter she handed Lena a fluffy white towl before wrapping one around herself as she stepped out of the tub. Drying herself, Stef winked at Lena before dropping her towel and jumping under the bed covers to be surrounded by Lena's scent. She fell instantly fell in love with the new scent that radiated from between the sheets, sweet and a little musky.

"I've had sex and bathed before 6:30 in the morning, tim for a nap," Lena said as she crawled in the bed behind Stef and spooned her nude, tangling a leg between Stef's.

"mmmhmm, Brandon will be calling pretty soon. He's usually up by 8, we'll get up then."

"K, then we have shopping to do," Lena murmered as she closed her eyes.

"We do?" Stef asked a little surprised.

"I'll explain when we get up," Lena murmered as she pulled Stef closer to her and wrapped an arm tightly around Stef's stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is that?" Lena asked with a grumble after what felt like only a couple minutes of sleep, rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes. Stef giggled lightly as she grabbed her phone that was playing "You'll always be my Baby," by Sara Evans.

"That would be the song my mother decided to have as her personal ringtone," Stef said as she answered the phone, "Hi Mom." Lena heard, "Yes. No. I spent the night at Lena's. Really? Ok. I will deal with Mike later. If he calls drunk again just hang up and tell him to call me. Yeah. Are you guys having fun? Can I talk to B?"

Stef quickly pressed the speaker phone so B could talk to Lena also, "Hi Mommy!" Came an excited voice.

"Hi Baby. Are you having fun?"

"Yes. Me and Grandma went on a train that went underground that's called a... _Grandma what is the train that goes to the zoo called?" _Stef pulled the phone away at the scream "It's called a max," he said into the phone.

"So you went to the zoo?" Stef asked with a small laugh.

"Yep, it was awsome. There was a baby elephant. Well, grandma says it's a baby but it's BIG."

"Yes, baby elephants are really big, hu?"

"Yep, and we're going to go _ice skating_ in a mall then we're going to the beach."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Baby."

"Are you at Lena's house?"

"Yes, remember, Mommy is spending a few days with Lena."

"Can I talk to her?" Lena laughed.

"Hi Buddy! Are you having fun with your grandma?"

"Yes, are you having fun with Mommy?" Lena smirked at the blush that crept across Stef's face.

"Yes, me and Mommy are having lots of fun."

"When I come home can we have a sleepover at your house?"

"Let me talk to your mom and we'll see, ok?"

"Ok, Lena. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Bud. I'll see you in a few days."

Stef said goodbye to Brandon and talked to her mom for a few more minutes before hanging up, turning she smiled to see Lena sprawled out naked on the bed, the covers had fallen to lay low across her hips.

"So, why is it that we're shopping?" Stef asked as she wrapped a leg around one of Lena's thighs and let her hands roam around the flat surface of Lena's stomach.

"Because I only have floral patterened sheets that my mother picked out and I think Brandon would rather have others when you guys spend the night."

"You really don't have to do that, Love. I'm sure he'll just be happy to be here."

"I know... I just... you said it would only be a month or so until the divorce and I just... he's already worked his way into my heart and I want him to feel like I'm going to be a constant in his life."

Stef looked up at the uncertainty in Lena's voice and rolled so she was on top of Lena, kissing her deeply and burrying her hands in Lena's hair before pressing her forhead against Lena's, "God I love you," She whispered softly, "You're right, lets go."

"Clothes first," Lena smiled as she kissed Stef's nose and gently pushed Stef off of her. Lena had gotten panties, a pair of jeans (alright, tighter than she usually did), and a bra on before looking over and seeing Stef Staring at her, still unclothed on the bed.

"Are you going to get dressed or just stare at me?" Lena teased as she pulled a shirt over her head.

"Well, now that you are dressed I can," Stef sighed dramadically, making Lena laugh.

Stef dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, putting a button up shirt over it but leaving it open. She hadn't worried much the last few months of dressing 'girly' though did play around with showing off her assets and dressing comfortably like she liked. She knew she made a good decision when Lena walked up to her and snaked her hands underneith the flannel to run her hands up and down the light purple tank top that clung to her skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Stef watched Lena in amusement as they walked through the boys aisle of bedding. There was already a spiderman lap blanket and comforter in the cart and Lena was debating on pillow cases and sheets, finally deciding on navy blue.

"Ok, wait? where are you going now?" Stef asked with a small laugh when Lena went opisite the checkout.

"Well, he needs something to do while he's there, doesn't he?" She asked as she found her way to coloring books and choosing three while also getting a thing of coloring crayons.

"Love, he can always bring stuff over, plus, this is going to be exspensive."

"Stef, I've been saving money my whole life for when I had kids. I kind of have a serigant son now, please let me do this."

Stef rolled her eyes but followed Lena as she picked up a couple things of legos and other small toys that were garunteed to keep Brandon busy. Stef was surprised to see just how much Lena had paid attention to Brandon's likes and dislikes, ignoring the hot wheels, a must have of most boys but didn't seem to keep him entertained more than 30 seonds, and instead headed towards a thing of building blocks, picking up a light brown bear on her way.

"I think PJs and we're done," Lena smiled giddily. Stef shook her head at how excited Lena was.

"He's a size 6. Can I leave you to it while I go grab something?"

"Ofcourse, Babe, I'll meet you at check out."

Stef nodded while she went towards the women's department and grabbed herself a pair of short shorts and a very low cut tank top pajama set as well as a purchase for Lena. She decided to lay for it at the clothing department so Lena wouldn't see before heading to find Lena just finishing her transaction.

"What'd you get, Babe?" She asked as they walked towards the car.

"Oh, just some night clothes of our own," She winked as she started loading stuff in the trunk of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's 11 at night. They had spent the day getting the room ready for Brandon and got some work done befre going to dinner at a restaurant where Lena knew the place didn't care if they were a same sex couple. Loving the fact that she was able to hold her girlfriend's hand and oogle at Stef's chest that was defined by the tight tank top if she wanted without getting looks.

They went home to make love. Lena kissed Stef's shoulder, Stef snoring softly. She looked around with a small smile. In the dark she could see Stef's shorts and tank top on the floor, the royal purple lingerie that Stef had bought her not far from it. She pulls Stef tighter against her chest, smiling against Stef's shoulder when she feels Stef scoot her ass flush against her. Resting against the pillows once again she let herself drift off to sleep.


	13. Tell me

**AN- Ok, I'm back with Lena Finds Out! TheFostersIsMyShow requested Stef telling Lena wha happened the night she was assaulted and I had been planning on a chapter like that for a while and figured now was as good as time as any to put it in. Trigger Warning- This chapter contains conversations about rape. **

Lena felt herself being pulled out of sleep and couldn't figure out why. Once she was fully awake she looked at Stef in her arms and heard the desperate whimpers falling from her lips, "Stef, Baby, You're OK, it's just me," She said softly, as she went to smooth Stef's hair back, in response Stef scooted away,

"Stop, please," Stef whimpered, her hand going inbetween her legs and covering herself before making a sound almost like she'd been slapped.

"Stef, wake up," Lena said louder as she tried shaking Stef's shoulder as tears fell down Stef's face, "Stef, it's over, he can't touch you," she said loudly, "Baby, can you hear me?" she asked. She hadn't seen or heard of this type of thing since college she thought when Stef made a small sound that seemed like she was saying yes. Quickly her mind realed, "Baby, we're in my room at my house, you're safe. It's just us," she rambled as Stef fought an invisable person.

Making a quick decision she rolled on top of Stef and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear as she saw in a matter of seconds Stef go from fighting against her to waking as tears fell down her eyes. Looking around Lena picked up her blanket that had been kicked half way off the bed and wrapped it tightly around Stef before sitting up and pulling Stef against her, rocking Stef as she saw her truely let go and cry for the first time, clinging to Lena around her neck and hiding her face in the crook of Lena's neck.

"You're ok, it's ok, Baby," Lena murmered as she felt hot tears dampen her neck, running her fingers through Stef's hair she murmered nonsense into her ear. It took about 15 minutes of Stef crying, starting to calm down and crying again before she was able to talk,

"I feel like I'm going crazy," Stef said inbetween hitches in her breath, "I just want to be able to sleep."

"I know," Lena murmered as she held Stef, "I'm right here, though. I'm not going anywhere. Will you be alright if I get us some clothes?" she asked. Stef's body language screamed for her not to let go, keeping Lena from moving. Instead she laid them both down and covered herself with the sheet as she held Stef against her chest, "Just tell me when you're ready, alright?" she asked. She wasn't sure ready for what, to get them clothes? To talk? All she knew was that Stef was clinging to her. She could sense more than feel Stef's lower half tensed, and her eyes darted around the room. It was 3:30 in the morning and if Lena wasn't so worried about Stef she would be exsausted, "It's just me and you, Baby, no one else is here," Lena whispered as she watched Stef look around.

"THat's what I thought then, too. That it was just me and B, that night," Stef said as she burried her head into Lena's chest.

"I'm sure you did," Lena said softly as she kissed the top of Stef's head, "Please Baby, tell me what happened that night."

Stef shook her head harshly, "No, I don't want to talk about it."

"I just want to help you, Baby, and knowing what happened would be easier. I wouldn't do stupid things like what happened when we were intimate the other night."

"I don't want to talk about it," Stef repeated.

"Baby, I'm going to get us some clothes and then we're going to talk," she said as she kissed Stef's head again and got up before Stef had a chance to argue. Grabbing a pair of PJ pants she threw them on along with a t-shirt. Going through her drawers she found the outfit she liked to wear when she was sick or had bad cramps, a pair of baggy sweat pants, a big t-shirt and her terry cloth robe, "Come on, Baby," She said as she walked over to Stef's side of the bed where she had the blanket wrapped tightly around her, "You'll feel better with clothes on," smiling softly when Stef sat up, pulling the shirt over her head as she pulled it down her body and helping her into the sweats.

Carefully Lena pulled the blanket away from Stef as she pulled the robe around Stef tightly before crawling in bed next to her and pulled Stef so her head was resting on her elbow, her other arm wrapped around Stef's middle, "Baby, please tell me what happened to you," she pleaded as she kissed Stef's forehead, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I won't think any less of you."

"I don't even know where to start," Stef said, closing her eyes, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Ok, let me ask you. How long did you guys know him?" She asked.

"We knew him from the academy," Stef said with a small sigh, "He became a prison guard."

"How did he know you guys had a fake rock with a house key?" Lena asked as she stroked Stef's forehead.

"He suggested it, the third time Mike lost his keys and got locked out. I was stupid, I should have removed it," Stef said as she shook her head, "I'm so stupid."

"Baby, this is not your fault. There is no way you could have known he was going to do this. You trusted a man who you thought you knew," Lena told her as she pulled her tightly to her. "Where was B when this happened?"

"I had just put him to sleep. I had taken him to see my mom. It was right after I told Mike and I justed needed to talk to someone who didn't think I was an idiotic dyke," she muttered. Lena made a noise at the derogitory name but continued to run her hand through Stef's hair, "He had run around with her for a couple hours and was exsausted. I changed him into pajamas while he was asleep, he was so knocked out."

"That was probably a good thing," she said as Stef nodded. She tried to think of more simple questions but couldn't think of any. "When did you know he was in the house?" she asked softly.

"When he grabbed me from behind," Stef sighed, "I was changing for bed when he grabbed me around my neck from behind and started whispering in my ear that he could change me back to straight. That Mike just couldn't satisfy me and he could fix that. That once he as done I would be normal again."

"Baby, you are normal, you are amazing," Lena whispered as tears filled Stef's eyes.

"I just, I need to finish or I won't start again," Stef said as she took a deep breath, "He pushed me face first on the bed and pushed my legs apart, shoving himself in me. It hurt so bad, Lena, it felt like he was ripping me open. I couldn't scream, I couldn't yell, or Brandon would wake up" she cried softly as Lena rocked them gently, "and he was, ripping me open. After it was over he ran. I called 911 and they came and took me to the emergancy room and Daphnie, a police officer I know, came and took Brandon to her house for the night. I had to get internal stitches and was tested for all kind of STDs, which I had none of. They gave me a plan B pill. and after a few hours I was sent home. They caught him the next day. In a week I was healed, but... I don't know. I never sleep, I have nightmares, I just want things to go back to normal," Stef said as she continued to cry.

"Ssshhhh, Baby," Lena whispered as she rested her lips against Stef's forehead, "I'm so sorry, Baby. That should have never happened, but you can always talk to me. You are the strongest woman I know, but Baby?" She said looking Stef in the eye, "You don't ever have to be strong with me," she promised as she held Stef as she cried. Giving up trying to stop the tears she held Stef to her and let her cry, running her hands up and down wherever she could to try and soothe her.

An hour later Stef was in an exsausted sleep, clinging to Lena. scooting down onto her pillow Lena closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, only being able to fall into a light sleep. Around 11 she forced herself to get up. Stef was still sound asleep, curled into a tight ball. Being careful not to move the bed too much, Lena got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, throwing bread in the toaster and making a cup of tea. Grabbing some worksheets she brought everything into the bedroom and propped herself up with some pillows, not wanting Stef to wake up alone.

"Morning," Lena said softly, five hours later when Stef rolled over, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Stef asked hoarsly, "God damn my head hurts."

"Crying will do that to you, Honey, let me get you some tylanol," Lena said as she got out of bed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a Cola for Stef as she grabbed some pain meds and warmed up some of the left over take out for the two of them. Realizing she was hungry, "Here you are, Baby," Lena smiled, carrying in a lap tray, "You haven't eaten in almost 24 hours. Hopefully the caffine will help with your headache as well," she said as she sat down next to her, taking her own plate.

"Thank you, Love," Stef smiled as she took the pain meds and forcing herself to take a couple of bites of the food. Truthfully, she didn't feel hungry, but figured eating some would make her feel more normal, "I'm not usually like this," Stef said softly into the silence, "I'm usually the strong one, not like... I don't know, the strong one, the one that takes care of people."

"I know that," Lena said as she set her plate down, "But everyone can't be strong all the time. Let me take care of you for the day," She said, taking the tray off of Stef's lap and setting it on her dresser, turning the TV in her room on and putting on Forest Gump, "A movie that no one really have to pay attention to," Lena said as she got back in bed and pulled Stef against her, running her hands through Stef's hair, "And tonight you are going to let me be the strong and comforting one," she said as she kissed Stef's temple, smiling when Stef relaxed against her and wrapped her arm around Lena.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow night," Stef admitted softly.

"You and B could always stay a couple more nights."

"How would B take that?" Stef asked herself out loud.

"Stef, I'm not telling you to move in. He'll be happy, it'll be a sleep over to him."

"You're right, yeah. I'd like that," Stef said as she turned her attention over to the movie.


	14. Morning

**Hey everyone. Sorry I've taken so long to get back to this story. Was kind of in tough spot with it. And yes, I will be doing the one shots. I started one already. I don't know how often I'll be updating it but they'll go hand and hand with this fic. It's a short chapter, I know. It hasn't been a good day health wise for me but I did want to get you guys a chapter up.**

Stef smiled as she woke up to Lena spooning her and breathing softly against her neck, fast asleep. Scooting out of Lena's arms she stretched on her back as she watched roll onto her stomach and nuzzle her face on her pillow before settling back into sleep. Stef leaned over and kissed her forehead before making her way to the bathroom and then into the kitchen, making a pot of coffee and walked to the living room, looking around. She couldn't remember the last time she was alone in the room that she felt at peace. She found herself walking over to the bookshelf that held pictures. She smiled as she saw the picture of Lena and Brandon; next to it sat picture of Lena and her father in black and white, Lena grinning and twirling while dancing with him. Staring for a moment she realized she should call her mom and check on B.

"Hey Mom," Stef said, sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, "How is my baby doing?"

"He's doing fine, Doll. We're just at the pool. Your son is going to come home as a fish."

"How was he yesterday?"

"Well, other than soaking me at bumper boats he was fine. Though if I remember correctly you used to do the same thing."

"That's because you sat their and let me soak you without retaliating," Stef laughed.

"How are things going over there. Having a good weekend with Lena?"

"It's... Ok," Stef said carefully.

"What's wrong Stefanie Foster?"

"Nothing, it's just I kind of fell apart on her yesterday."

"And she freaked out?"

"No, it's ju-"

"Said she didn't want to be with you?" Sharon cut her off.

"No, she stayed in bed with me while I slept most of the day."

"Was she mad?"

"No,"

"Then what's the problem here, Stef?"

"Because we had sex and then a few hours later a woke up screaming and crying. I need to just get over it. That was not supposed to be what this weekend was about."

"It'll take time, Love."

"How long, Mom?" Stef asked angerly, "How long until I feel normal?"

"I can't give you a timeline, Stef. Until you feel safe again. Until you can get over it. Until you let it go."

"Yeah, ok Mom," Stef said with a sigh, "What time are you going to be here?"

"Probably around 8 or 9, why?"

"Because I'm at Lena's and me and Brandon as spending a few nights here and I would like to be there when you drop him off."

"Why don't I come to Lena's?"

Stef laughed, "No thanks, she's been through enough for one weekend."

"Come on, not long, twenty minutes and then I'll leave."

"Fine, but, at my place, and she agrees. I have to go grab Brandon's school stuff and a couple uniforms anyway."

"I finally get to meet the woman your son won't stop talking about," Sharon said excitedly.

"Good things, right?" Stef asked.

"Stef, I can't figure out who loves her more, you or B. He's always talking about his 'favorite friend'."

"Good. Now I just have to deal with Mike."

"Alright, Doll. I'm going to get him in the shower and fed before we start heading back that way."

"Ok, Mom. Be careful."

"I will. Have a good day and I'll see you later tonight."

Stef decided to take a quick shower before anything else. After she was done she put Lena's robe back on as she walked to the bedroom looking to look through her bag.

"mmm, morning."

"Good morning, My Love. Did you sleep well?" Stef asked as she pulled on underwear before and pajama pants.

"I slept wonderful. How'd you sleep?"

"I don't think I even dreamed," Stef laughed as she pulled on a shirt before walking over and curling up next to Lena.

"You have to dream. Everyone dreams, even if they don't remember it."

"Alright psych major," Stef laughed as she kissed Lena.

"I'm glad you didn't have any bad dreams though," Lena said as she laid for a moment to enjoy Stef's arm wrapped around her.

"There's coffee made."

"Best way to a woman's heart," Lena smiled as she sat up.

"So this evening... Um, my mom wants to meet you."

"Ok," Lena shrugged, "So we can get done whatever needs to be done for the day and tonight I'll meet your mom." Stef sighed in relief a little and nodded.


	15. Sharon

Lena watched Stef as Stef made her way around her house. Lena briefly wondered if it was because of Sharon coming over or she didn't want to be back in her house. They had spent the day getting errands done that they had put off to spend the weekend together and had met up two hours ago to go out to dinner before heading to Stef's house.

"What can I do to help, Babe?" Lena asked as Ste was running around, putting clothes in an overnight bag in her bedroom.

"Umm, I think I got it, I just have to grab some school clothes for B," she said as she zipped up her bag and grabbed Brandon's small rolling Spongebob case.

"I can while you finish up in here, I mean, I see what you dress him in everyday, if you want I mean. I don't have to." Stef looked up for a moment before nodding and handing it to her.

"Thank you, Love, that means I can pick up some before my mom gets here."

"The place looks fine, Babe," Lena said as she made her way to Brandon's room and started going through his closet. Pulling out a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, and button ups Lena folded them neatly into the case along with underwear. Walking out she saw Stef running around sweeping and rewiping counter tops frantically. Walking over to Stef "Baby," She said before wrapping her arms around her from behind to make sure she didn't frighten her, "I'm the one who should be nervous, not you." she said, kissing Stef's shoulder.

"How are you not?" Stef asked flustered, "I mean, my dad already doesn't like you, I just want my mom to see you like I do."

"Your dad doesn't like me on the sole fact that I'm a girl and I ruined his dream of his daughter. It doesn't bother me," she said. It wasn't exactly true but it wasn't the first girl she dated with parents who were against her. "And I do pretty well with moms," she smiled, kissing Stef's cheek.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Stef smiled as she turned in Lena's arms, resting her hands on Lena's waist. Lena smirked, kissing Stef's lips gently,

"I am. I mean, your mom can't be too bad."

"You haven't met her yet. She's very... Opinionated," Stef said finally.

"You had to get it from someone," Lena laughed as she ran her fingers through Stef's hair.

"Come on," Stef said, pulling Lena over to the couch, and sitting down, Lena easily curling into her side.

"Anything I should be warned about your mom?" she asked.

"She doesn't have a filter. She's loud. She'll probably call you 'Doll'."

Lena laughed, "I think I can live with that." Stef ran her fingers over Lena's hair that she had kept natural that day.

"You are so beautiful," Stef said softly, making Lena smile.

"So are you, Baby."

Stef smiled. She couldn't get over the fact of the woman in her arms, how the soft curves felt against her, the smell of her, "Stef, Babe, you're staring," Lena laughed, pulling her from her mind.

"Sorry," Stef leaning down and kissing her softly before nuzzling her face in Lena's hair.

"Yep, I have you whipped," Lena laughed, pulling her arms tighter around Stef. Stef rolled her eyes. And sat up when she heard the doorbell. Smoothing out her top and playing with her hair, "You're acting like a teenager who just got caught making out with their girlfriend," Lena laughed as she stood up, pulling Stef along with her. Stef opened the door to be ran over by Brandon,

"Mommy!" he yelled as Stef picked him up and set him on her hip.

"Hey Bud," she smiled, kissing him, "Did you have fun with Grandma?"

"The ocean there is so cold, Mommy. But the hotel we were at had a swimming pool! And we went to Oaks park. You were scared of the frog ride?! But it was so cool! It raised you up, up, up really high and then you bounced like a frog," Stef laughed as Brandon went on, her eyes going to her mother who was staring at Lena. "Lena!" Brandon yelled, umping down from his mom's arms and wrapping his arms around Lena's middle.

"Hey B," Lena smiled, crouching down so she was eye level with him, "It sounds like you had a lot of fun with your grandma."

"I did! And guess what? I won you a present at Sea Side. And Mommy. It's in my backpack."

"Aw, that was so sweet of you, Honey. I have a present for you too, but you have to wait until you go to my house to see it."

"Go throw all your dirty clothes in your hamper, Bud," Stef said to Brandon, "We have a surprise to tell you that I think you'll really like."

As Brandon ran off Sharon started talking, "You must be Lena," she smiled, walking over and hugging her, "I've heard a lot about you from both my daughter and grandson."

"It's nice to meet you, Sharon," Lena smiled as she looked over her shoulder to Stef with raised eyebrows at the hug. Stef just shrugged her shoulders.

"As I was telling my daughter yesterday, I'm not sure who's more smitten, her or Brandon. He really likes you."

"Brandon's a sweet boy," Lena smiled.

"So you and Stefanie met at Brandon's school?"

"Yes, I'm a third grade teacher but I also do a lot of the administrative work when they need an extra body."

"You're just as beautiful as Stefanie said you were, she's lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Lena smiled, smiling over at Stef who was beet red, "I feel pretty lucky to have her."

"Well, Doll, I promised Stefanie I wouldn't stay but a few minutes. But Stefanie," Sharon said, turning to her, "We all need to do dinner soon. Brandon!? Grandma's got to head home."

Brandon came running out with two small stuffed animals in his arms, "Bye Grandma!" he said as she knelt down to give him a hug when he not so quietly whispered "You didn't tell Mommy and Lena who helped me win their presents, right?"

Sharon shook her head with a smile and kissed the top of his head, "I'll see you soon, ok?" Before hugging Lena and Stef and leaving.

"Lena look what I won you," he smiled holding out a purple teddy bear.

"Oh, Buddy, it's so pretty," She said taking it and hugging it to her, "I'll have to sleep with it every night. Thank you so much Honey," she said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome, and Mommy, I didn't forget about you," he said, making them both laugh, "Grandma said you always wanted a kitty when you were little but she said no, so I bought you one," he said, holding out a light blue cat.

"Oh, he's pretty," Stef said petting the stuffed cat and pulling Brandon into her side, "and he's probably much easier to take care of," she said, making Lena laugh.

"So Buddy, me and Lena have a surprise for you," Stef said "we are going to go have a sleepover at Lena's for 2 days."

"Really!?" Brandon smiled as he hugged her, "Can I bring Land Before Time?"

"Sure," Stef replied, "I already got your Spongebob packed, go put your movie in it. And maybe pick one more."

Brandon ran top speed out of the room and Lena smiled at Stef, "see, she wasn't that bad," she said as she hugged Stef once more.

"That went better than I though," she laughed.


	16. sleepover

**AN- Just a little short chapter. **

"What do you think Brandon?" Lena asked tentatively as Brandon stood in the of the guest room they had turned into a little boy's room.

"THis is for me?" Brandon asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, for when you spend the night. Sometimes my mom and dad will sleep in here when they come visit."

"Thank you, Lena!" Brandon yelled, wrapping his arms around his waist before jumping on the bed splaying his arms and legs out, "It's sooooo big," he said about the full sized bed, rolling from one side to the other.

"Why don't we watch a movie before bedtime?" Stef asked with a chuckle.

"Can we watch it on the tv in my room?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Of course," Lena smiled as Brandon pulled Ninja Turtles out of his rolling case and Lena helped him put it in the VCR.

"PJ's, B. You'll find another present if you look in the top drawer of that dresser there," Stef said, pointing to the dresser. Brandon ran over and opened the drawer,

"Ninja Jammies!" he screamed as he started peeling clothes off then and there.

"How are you so shy and he doesn't care?" Lena chuckled, "I'm going to go change into my pajamas. You should too, Stef," she smiled.

"Yeah, Mommy, jammies!" Brandon called, hopping over to them.

"Ok, Bud, go brush your teeth," Stef said as she steered him to the bathroom, pointing to a Ninja Turtles tooth brush and washcloth.

"Awesome, it's like Christmas!" Brandon yelled as he opened the tooth paste and put it on his tooth brush. Stef and Lena made their way to Lena's bedroom,

"And you were worried," Lena said softly, brushing a piece of hair off her face, kissing her softly. Stef smiled shyly before pulling out a pair of pajamas from her suitcase and pulled them on.

"Let's go watch that movie with B," Stef smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist from behind, kissing her neck.

"Ewww," Stef looked up to see Brandon standing there.

"What's gross?" Stef asked as she walked over and scooped him in her arms.

"Kissing!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Stef asked, peppering his face with kisses as he giggled, "Come on, Bud, let's go watch your movie and lay down, school and work tomorrow," she said carrying him into the guest room with Lena behind them. The movie had just gotten past the previews as Stef tucked Brandon into his new comforter, sliding in beside him. "I've missed you so much, Buddy," she whispered as she stroked his hair.

"I missed you too, Mommy," he said, snuggling into her side, "but you're happy now, so I'm happy," he murmured sleepily.

"I'm happy now?" she asked.

"You're smiling more," he said as he turned his eyes towards the movie.

"I guess I am," she said with a kiss to his temple. She looked over his head to Lena who was smiling, running her arm up and down Brandon's back as Brandon started to fall asleep. Once he was snoring softly Stef pulled herself off of Brandon and tucked the blanket around him as Lena turned off the TV and turned on the night light.

"Come on, Love. It's going to be an early morning," Stef said as she watched Lena staring down at Brandon with a small smile, "What'cha thinking about?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist from where she hadn't moved yet.

"He was so happy. I was scared I would have picked out all the wrong things and mess everything up," Lena shrugged.

"You seemed so confident," Stef murmured as she kissed Lena's shoulder.

"Just glad to see I was right," Lena smiled as they made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash up, "If we ever move in together we're going to need two sinks," Stef laughed as they tried to both get ready for bed, laughing along the way as they fumbled along the way.

Getting into bed Stef laid on her back an arm thrown over her head as Lena laid on her stomach beside her, a pillow in her arm the teddy bear Brandon gave her beside her pillow. Stef shook her head with a smile, holding her arm out for Lena. Lena took the invitation easily and laid her head on Stef's chest, wrapping her arm around Stef's slim waist. "Really, you would rather cuddle with the bear than with me?" Stef chuckled, kissing her head a few times. Lena shrugged and stayed silent, "Hey, Love, talk to me," Stef said softly, running her hand through Lena's hair, "Really after this weekend and everything you told me, you think there's anything you could say that would make me think differently of you?"

Lena shook her head, "I just- Gretchen used to get really annoyed with me. Said I was to clingy, wanted to cuddle too much."

"Oh Love, you could never cuddle with me too much. I love this," Stef said as she wrapped her other arm around Lena and kissed her head again, "Go to sleep, Love," she said as she closed her eyes.


End file.
